Battle of Ideology
by LadyKuchiki4709
Summary: Ichigo stands there. He watched Rukia and Renji retreated to the forest. Away from him. His jaw is clenched. He couldn't, for the life of him understand why his friends, his closest friends have betrayed him. Why did they join the very group that had hurt his father and killed his mother? The very group that he's gradually eradicating and constantly hunting... - Ichiruki
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: In a world where two ideology clashes**

 **A/N: Not so modern AU. Characters are normal human, no powers.**

 **Please give this a try, guys.**

 **Disclaimer: All belongs to Kubo Tite.**

* * *

.

 **Chapter 1**

….

Sereitie is a small country comprises of 80 districts. In the center of Sereitie are the Districts 1 to 20, these are the main districts, the center of civilization, 1st being the Capitol, the largest district. The rest of the districts are divided in the four corner of Sereitie. Districts 21 to 35 are located in the East, Districts 36-50 in the North, while Districts 51 to 65 in the West, and lastly Districts 66 to 80 in the South. 66 to 80 are the most secluded districts that some are scarcely populated.

65th District, in the far west corner of Sereitie, in the foot of a mountain lies a small, peaceful district called Karakura. It was quite far from civilization but the people there are content with their lives. The people's main source of living is Agriculture. A lot of them owns farms as the district has rich soil, others are into livestock or trading.

A mountain that is shadowing the place was rumored to be a haunted one. Some says that the mountain is protected by magical creatures that lurks there, either evil or good, nobody can tell. It was also said that the mountain have an abundant supply of natural resources, especially precious stones like gold. But both have never been proven and the town people have never been bothered by it.

None of them have been harmed. Their livelihood are stable. The government have left them to their peaceful life. Or so they thought.

The West Districts shares one University that offers basic courses, this is located in the 58th, two schools for Middle and High school students and these schools were located in 56th and the other one in the 61st. Elementary students are being schooled in their districts.

Inside the 61st High school, five childhood friends are preparing to go home. Three boys, all in second grade and two girls in first grade.

They met up near the gate and head home.

After more than an hour of walking, one of the girl asked "Can we rest for a while, please?" It was Orihime, 15 years old. She lives with her brother who owns a trading business. According to her brother, their parents have left them a long time ago. This did not affect Orihime to have a lively attitude. She's considered the prettiest in school even in their town. She has long auburn hair, curvy body and average height.

"Come on, Hime, we are near the tree, we'll rest there." Urge Rukia, also 15. Lives with her father, who, although sickly, is one of the two West Districts Representative. Rukia also lives with her adopted brother. She was told that her mother died when she was still a baby. She's a tomboyish kind of girl. Petite and short for her age. She have a black, one length, short hair. Some would call her cute though. Her striking feature is her beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Renji agreed. He's 17. He lives with Rukia and his father. He's an orphan. Rukia's father adopted him. His long red hair is tied in a ponytail. He's the tallest of them.

Two more boys are with them. Grimmjow, also 17, lives with his Uncle Gin but mostly lives alone as his uncle is always in the capitol, in the center of Sereitie. Grimmjow feeds himself though, by working in one of the trading store after school and on weekends. He have spiky blue hair.

Lastly, Ichigo, he's 16, lives with his doctor father, housewife mother and 2 siblings, both in elementary school. Out of the five of them, Ichigo has the most normal life. He have a complete and happy family. His striking feature is his orange hair and amber eyes.

All of the boys' black pants uniforms are folded up to their lower knees, they were all wearing slippers as they have to cross rivers or watery area on the way home. Their white polo shirt are folded inside their bags, so now they are all in their inner shirts. All of them are tall for their age, well-built and fine looking. All of them are also very protective of the two girls.

These five have been friends from as long as they could remember.

Orihime's plea is understandable as the school is more than two hours walk. Most students from other districts usually had to walk if they want to go to school as trucks and other means of transportation are mostly use to transport crops or livestock.

After few minutes more of walking, they have reached the tree that Rukia spoke of and Orihime and Grimmjow sat on the ground. Rukia and Renji however, put down their bags, pulled up their sleeves and started climbing the tree which happen to bear fruits called star apple, Rukia's favorite.

But before Rukia could climb further up, she was plucked from the tree branch by a hand on her waist and was put down on the ground again. She looked up, only to see Ichigo smirking down on her.

"What's your problem? I'm hungry too, and I want to pick the fruit myself!" Shouted the indignant Rukia.

"No, you stay here. I'll pick some for you too. Besides aren't you ashamed, you're wearing a skirt, in case you forgot. " Ichigo said, he then turned to the tree and started climbing.

"And I'm also wearing shorts, Idiot!" Rukia called out as she watched him climb. Then she smirked. She let him climb some more until he was far up then she too started climbing again. Ichigo looked down and saw Rukia hot in his trail. He rolled his eyes. Rukia stick her tongue at him.

"Hime, catch!" Renji called down to Orihime and Orihime position herself below Renji, she gathered the front edge of her skirt and uses it to catch the fruits.

Orihime and Grimmjow ate on the ground while Rukia, Renji and Ichigo positioned themselves and ate on the tree branches.

It is obvious that this is their resting place as there on the tree trunk, their names were carved in circle, like it's embracing the tree, the name starts with Rukia-Renji-Orihime-Grimmjow and closes with Ichigo. Or it could have started with Ichigo. Around the tree are big stones that serves as small stool.

When they were all satisfied and rested enough, they started trekking home again. When they reached a flowery area, Grimmjow cut a sunflower from its stem and started ticking Orihime with it. Orihime squeaked and started to run away from Grimmjow, laughing. Renji also plucked a sunflower and separated the petals, then he started pelting Orihime with it. Rukia and Ichigo laughed.

"Why can't you be like Hime sometimes, Rukia, and be all kya-kya?" Ichigo told Rukia. All of the boys have tried their antics on Rukia as well, but they all ended up with either her foot or her fist on their stomach.

Rukia smirked. "Hime doesn't say it like that, say kya-kya with feelings, Ichi?" She teased.

"You know what I mean, you stupid midget." Ichigo growled.

Rukia stops in front of Ichigo, clamp her hands in her chest then looks up at him through her lashes, and said in an overly high and sweet voice, "Oh Ichi-poo, your hair is as bright as the sunflower in summer! Kyaahhh!" She then bats her eyes for added effects.

Ichigo scowled, his eye twitched in annoyance. He shivered in disgust. He then reached for Rukia and put her in a headlock, and told her while giving her a noogie "You irritating midget. Don't ever do that again, I beg of you. Geez, that's disgusting! I think I'm going to vomit."

Rukia squirmed and hit him lightly in his stomach. When she was released, she laughed out loud, enjoying Ichigo's irritation.

When she sobered she told him "One girly girl is enough."

Ichigo tsk-ed but went and pick a sunflower as well and throw it to Rukia. "You're still a girl." Rukia rolled her eyes but held the flower nonetheless.

They could now see outline of houses and knew they were near. Grimmjow and Renjie continued teasing Orihime with their antics.

These scene is usual for the friends.

They are now near Ichigo's house and they could see his mother in her mini-garden picking eggplants.

"Hello! Aunt Masaki" The four greeted her while passing by. She straightened up and smiled at them.

"Are you guys, hungry? In the kitchen there's steamed potatoes and …."

Before she could finish her sentence, the five are already running towards the kitchen shouting, "Thank you Aunt Masaki! You're the best!" "Oi, midget, save some for us!"

She just looked at them fondly.

This is also a normal occurrence. Ichigo's friends are always welcome to dine with his family. They also always do their homework or study in his house. It is like a second home to the other four.

* * *

A month have passed and the friends continued going to school.

One day after class, the three boys walked out from their classroom and headed to the bench near the school gate to wait for the girls.

They were walking in the hallway when Ichigo suddenly stops. Grimmjow and Renji followed his eyesight and all of them ran towards the ground. For there in the ground, Orihime was cowering behind Rukia. Rukia is glaring on the two boys in front of her. Her fist is balled ready to throw a punch anytime.

"Rukia!" "Hime!" The boys called out.

"What's happening here?" Grimmjow asked while cracking his knuckles.

"These idiots here wouldn't take no for an answer." Rukia said. Fighting stance still in place.

Renji, Ichigo and Grimmjow position themselves in front of the two boys, covering Rukia and Orihime. Rukia scowled behind them then she wedges herself between Grimm and Ichigo nudging Ichigo to move. Ichigo looked down at Rukia with an annoyed expression.

Now four of them are now glaring down to the two boys.

"I hope they are not idiot enough to take us all." Renji said. Cracking his knuckles as well.

"What are you talking about? I can take them both by myself. Want to try?" Grimmjow said, grinning but looked menacingly to the cowering boys in front of them.

The two boys profusely apologized.

"Good. The next time you come near these girls, we won't be so lenient. Now, scram!" Shouted Ichigo.

When the two boys were out of their sight, Ichigo turned to face Rukia and said "Oi, midget! Couldn't you have avoided facing those idiots? Or you could have called us immediately. Might I remind you you're a girl?"

"What's wrong with being a girl, huh! I could take them on too." Rukia huffed.

Renji patted Rukia on her head and Grimmjow grinned. Rukia beamed at both of them.

"Tch! She's like that because you're tolerating her." Ichigo said, annoyed.

"Don't worry Ichi, we're here to back her up." Grimmjow said.

"Yeah, and I'll have your backs too." Rukia said, grinning.

"Atta girl. Now, let's go home, before the rain gets heavy, or we can't cross the river anymore."

They headed home.

As Grimmjow anticipated, it was now hard to cross the river as the current is strong and became deeper. The boys automatically remove their pants, leaving them in their shorts and shove their pants in their bags.

Renji position himself in front of Rukia and crouched, signaling her to get on his back. Rukia crossed her arms, huffed and told him "I can cross the river by myself."

"Rukia, don't be stubborn and get in. Father will scold me again if his princess reached home drenched." Renji said. Rukia still did not budge. Grimmjow looked at them and sighed, he shoved his bag to Ichigo and went to Rukia, he wrapped his hand in her waist and carried her in his shoulder like a sack of rice and proceeded to cross the river with Rukia shouting at him to put her down. Ichigo snickered and followed them.

Renji then looked at Orihime and signaled her to get on his back and Orihime did that. Renji carried her with a pink cheeks.

They were still far from their town when they saw Karin, one of Ichigo's sister, running fast towards them, shouting something.

Ichigo walked faster to meet Karin. "What's wrong, why are you running like that and why are you crying?" He asked nervously.

"Brother, come quick, father- he is hurt and mother.." Karin said, crying.

The rest caught up in time to hear what Karin said.

"What happened to father? What's wrong with mother?" Ichigo asked frantically. When Karin still couldn't say anything, they all ran to Ichigo's house.

Ichigo's house is the nearest among them, also the biggest. You could say they are the most well off family in their town.

People have gathered in front of their house and the five plus Karin pushed through to get inside.

Inside, in one of the room where his father treats his patient, they saw his father is being tended by one of the elders and Rukia's father, Jushiro. Ichigo is relieved to see that he was awake.

"Father what happened? Where is mother?" Ichigo demanded.

"We will talk later, son." His father said. They were ushered out of the room and they went to sit on the living room.

Ichigo did not sit though, he was pacing. His father is wounded and his mother is missing. What is happening?

After an hour of waiting, Rukia's father finally came out from the room and told them that Isshin is now resting but awake.

"Can I talk to him?" Asked Ichigo. Rukia's father nodded. "Bring your sisters as well."

Ichigo and his sisters went inside the room. His friends waited outside. After a few minutes, they were startled to hear Ichigo screamed and heard something thud on the floor. They all stood and run to the room.

Their faces were shocked to see Ichigo slumped in the corner, sobbing. A chair is upside down next to him. On the other side of Isshin, his sisters are hugging each other, crying.

Orihime run to him but Rukia was already there and was gathering Ichigo in her arms, he also cling to her and sobbed further. Orihime hugged Ichigo's back as well. Renji and Grimmjow felt their friend's pain.

Tears are also running in Isshin's eyes.

After a while, when Ichigo's cries subsided, Rukia who's still hugging Ichigo looked up and asked her father who came in the room. The five of them are now seated on the ground.

"Father, what happened?"

"It is better to let Isshin talk first." Jushiro replied and look at Isshin. Isshin sat up and started recalling the event that transpired this morning.

"Masaki and I were travelling to the North, to the 50th as it is the closest to buy supplies for the clinic. We just left the border of 51st, when we saw three armed men standing in the middle of the road and signaling us to stop. Two others are leaning on a truck parked on the side of the road. When we stopped, one of the men approached the car, he asked which district we came from, what are our profession and where we are going. So I answered him. After that he told us that they need to inspect the car for security purposes and we have to get off.

When we were outside the car, one of them went and opened the trunk. We were patiently waiting for them to let us go when all of a sudden, all the armed men clutched their rifles and pointed to the trees on both sides of the road. I've noticed a movement in the bushes and knew instantly that we were surrounded. Then shooting started. Masaki and I ducked beside the car and fervently hoped we won't get hit. Two of the armed men grabbed Masaki and I as shelter to escape. The shooting stopped. I saw three of the men were down on the ground. The man who's holding Masaki covertly walked towards their car, Masaki as his shield and went inside the car, with Masaki as well. Then the car started to drive away. Several men chased the car and shooting started again.

I tried to fight the one holding me. We were battling for his gun when suddenly he stilled and I saw blood seeping from his shirt. Then I was suddenly hit in my stomach and I felt several punches in my body. From the corner of my eyes, I saw a man walked to the crashed car where Masaki was and saw him taking her out of the car."

Isshin closes his eyes. His body is shaking from recollecting the event. He breathed deeply and continued. Pain is tangible in his voice.

"I tried getting up to go to my wife but I was hit in the head and the last thing I saw are the men going back to the forest with one of them carrying her. I am assuming she's alive or they wouldn't have brought her with them. I don't know what they will do to her, or who they are. I didn't see any of their faces for they were covered." Isshin sobbed again. "I couldn't protect my wife. I'm useless."

None of them speak. Ichigo's jaw is tightly clenched, tears silently running in his face.

After a while, Jushiro cleared his throat and informed them "According to the officer I spoke with, the five men who stopped you on the road are military officers of the Fiftieth. And the group who ambushed them are members of the Lefters Party. That is what the government called a group of people who opposes the government, they were branded as enemies of the state." Jushiro said, looking to the window.

"How about mother? How can we take her back?" Ichigo asked.

"The army at the moment is now planning for a retrieve mission. They promised to search for your mother." Jushiro said, looking at Ichigo.

They were all silent after that. Until Isshin told them he wants to be alone. They all went out and the five sat on the dining table. All consoling Ichigo with their presence, until Jushiro ushered them home.

At Rukia's house, she was settled next to her father whose arms are around her. "Father, will the army be able to retrieve Aunt Masaki? Do you think she's fine?"

"I don't know, princess. Let's pray she is fine and will come home soon." Her father said.

The next day, Ichigo did not go to school. He did not attended school for days. His friends have tried speaking to him but he didn't faced them. They stayed in his house for hours but Ichigo remained in his room. On the 5th day, his friends decided it was enough, they have left him alone enough, so whether he likes it or not, he will have to face them. They were all determined to crash his door but when they arrived, Yuzu told them he is in their backyard. So they ran there only to see him repeatedly punching a tree and screaming.

They gathered behind him and knew he was crying.

Rukia slowly approached Ichigo and touched his arm. He stopped but his shoulders are still shaking. Then he told them with his back still on them "I'm going to the capitol. I'm going to join the army. I'm going to hunt these Lefters and kill them all. I will wipe every single one of them. They will pay for what they did to mother."

"Ichigo…" Rukia whispered. "Did they find Aunt Masaki yet?"

"This morning…" Ichigo started. His throat is hardly open to release a sound. "We receive a package, a package with my mother's finger in it, with her wedding ring still in it, probably as a proof. Those cold-blooded monsters!" He shouted, he punched the tree again.

Four pair of eyes were wide with shocked and grief.

Ichigo continue "There was a note attached that said… the finger was all that was left of mother. They did not even let us give her a proper burial" Ichigo sobbed harder.

Rukia and Orihime are now openly crying. Grimmjow and Renji sat on the wooden bench both with tears cascading down their faces.

They understand Ichigo's grief for they too all loved their auntie Masaki. Rukia and Orihime always thought of her as their mother. Even Renji and Grimmjow. She was the only mother figure they have.

The five friends cried.

After a while Ichigo face them. Rukia asked "Does Yuzo and Karin knows?"

"No. Father and I have decided to let them believe she was just missing." Ichigo said.

"Are you serious with what you said earlier?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo.

"Yes. I already told father. He doesn't want me to go but I want to." Ichigo responded with conviction in his voice. His eyes are set.

"But, how about school? We still have one year before we graduate." Renji said. Rukia nodded.

"I'm turning 17 soon. That is the passing age to be accepted in the military academy. I heard that is all it takes." Ichigo informed them.

"Then I'm coming with you." Renji and Grimmjow said in unison. Both looked at each other. Ichigo's eyes widen. Rukia and Orihime were also shocked.

"No. Renji, I'm sure uncle Ju won't allow you. Grimm, your uncle will beat you to a pulp if he finds out you run away. Besides you two have to take care of these two girls here." Ichigo said, pointing to the two girls.

"Hey, we don't need to be taken care of. We can take care of ourselves, thank you very much. Besides, if you are going then, Hime and I will follow you once we turn 17." Rukia announced. Orihime bobbed her head in agreement.

"I don't think you understand what I'm telling you. I am entering into a military academy. I am going to be a soldier that hunts people who are worse than animals. I will be taught how to kill. It is not for kind hearted person like you, Hime, nor to you Rukia." Ichigo pointedly looked at Rukia.

"Neither you is going, Ichigo. If you insist to be a soldier then do so after you graduate." His father said from behind them.

Ichigo bowed his head and clenched his fist.

* * *

Weeks past.

Ichigo spend his 17th birthday with a simple dinner. With his friends and family only.

Ichigo's family is starting to get back to normal. His father opens their clinic again, his sisters continued their studies but everyone can tell that Ichigo has changed. He doesn't laugh freely now, he always scowls and he became aloof except to his friends.

His friends had let him be. Thinking that he just needed his space. They were surprised actually that Ichigo did not pursued his plan. But they were thankful because at least if he waited then he wouldn't have to go alone. Renji and Grimmjow will be with him.

Until one Sunday morning. Rukia was sweeping their backyard when Ichigo came and told her to meet him in their tree after lunch.

When lunch came, Rukia gobbled up her food and run to their meeting place. Ichigo was already there, leaning on the tree.

"You know, I did not get to eat my banana, you could have at least gotten me some star apple, now I'm hungry again. Why did you asked to meet here? It's so far." Rukia whined.

"Rukia, please refrain from climbing trees. Also, don't go into the forest alone, at least take Renji with you, and stop carrying too many woods or you won't grow anymore, you'll stuck as a midget all your life. Don't be stubborn to cross the river if the current is too strong…" Ichigo told her non-stop. His intense eyes boring into her.

Rukia, instead of feeling indignant, she felt nervous. Her heart started to beat fast. She looked down and saw his cargo bag on the ground "Why are you telling me that now? Ichigo, are you going somewhere? Are you leaving us?" She shouted.

Ichigo's eyes still on her, pleading her to understand "Don't get into fights, leave that to Renji and Grimm. You and Orihime, don't go anywhere without either of them. I don't want anything to happen to you both."

Rukia stared at him and there in his eyes, the conviction, she knew there's no stopping him anymore.

"Stay here, I'll get Renji and Grimm. They will want to come with you. I'll get Hime too." Rukia said then she turned to run. But before she could take a step, Ichigo's hand is on her wrist.

"That's exactly why I didn't tell Renji and Grimm. They need to be here, I need them to be here with you and Orihime. I'm sure they will keep an eye on my sisters as well." He told her.

She bowed her head "Of course we will. I will." She promised. "How about Hime? You have to tell her." Pleads Rukia. Tears started to fall.

"No, I couldn't bear to see her cry."

"And you can bear to see me?" she weakly punched him.

Ichigo's hand went to the back of her head and crashed her to him. He's close to crying as well.

"Yes, but it is so painful. I was hoping you wouldn't cry." He said, then "What I couldn't bear is not seeing you before I go."

Rukia hugged him tightly and sobbed in his chest. Ichigo tighten his embrace and kissed Rukia's head. After few minutes he told her he have to go. So he release her slowly but Rukia cling to him and refuse to release him.

"Stop crying, midget. You are stronger than this. We will see each other again when I graduate. I will ask to be posted here. I will protect you all. For now, stay out of trouble, okay." Ichigo said while running his hand in Rukia's hair. Rukia slowly release him but did not look up.

Ichigo held her face and tilted it upward to see her eyes for the last time. They stared at each other for a moment. Ichigo kissed her forehead, flicked her nose then took a step back and turned. Rukia watched him took his bag, sling it in his shoulder and started walking away.

She still stands there and watched him until she couldn't see him anymore. Ichigo didn't looked back even once.

.

.

.

.

.

.

10 years later.

.

Rukia was continually pushed to walk until she was shoved inside a room or so she thinks because she almost tripped in the doorway had she not lifted her step a little. She was then shoved down again and she was sat in a chair. A heavy chair, she thinks, because she felt someone tied her to it. Then thankfully, she was left alone. She had been afraid she might get violated.

Rukia's senses is in full alert, thanks to her being blindfolded, her vision is completely black as almost half of her face is obscured by the cloth. Her arms are tied at her back, thankfully her feet are not.

She sat there for what felt like hours until she heard some noise. She willed her hearing to reach farther to hear anything that might clue her in where she is at the moment.

"Where is the captive?" she heard someone asked. "Inside, Captain."

Rukia heard a footsteps getting closer and she squared her shoulders. If this is going to be her end, then she will die with her dignity intact.

Rather than see him, she sense him in front of her, probably measuring her. Then all of the sudden, she felt hands on her shoulder and her jacket was pushed down to her arms, exposing her tight short-sleeve black shirt. Then the shirt was pulled up to just below her chest exposing her flat but firm abdomen. She didn't flinched. If this bastard think he could intimidate her, then he could fuck the hell off.

"You have a fair skin for a pest, but you can't hide the scars." The man said. Rukia still did not respond. Without warning, the man punched her hard in the side of her face that her face twisted and she almost toppled over had she not planted her feet firmly on the ground.

"That confirms it. You are one of the animals. Normal woman would have passed out with that punch I gave you." The man said.

Rukia straightened her body, she spits the blood she tasted in her mouth on the ground and chuckled while wiping her lips in her shoulder "Is that all you've got? I didn't know Captains are sissy, they couldn't even punch properly. My ten year old little brother punch harder than you."

"Where's your camp? Who are your members? Who is supporting your organization?" The man asked with a level voice.

Rukia snorted. "You concluded your assumptions just because I could take your punch. Is it so hard to believe a girl could also fight? I bet I could take you on." She goaded.

Silence. Rukia readied her body for another bout, but none came.

After a minute, the captain asked again. "From which district are you?" Rukia hinted curiosity in his voice.

"Stop wasting your time and my time. You are not getting anything from me and you have not proven anything, so I demand you release me now." Rukia demanded.

Silence again.

Then Rukia felt a hand on her head, removing the knot of her blindfold, when…

"Captain Kurosaki, Major is on the line. He wished to speak with you immediately."

The hand stopped.

Rukia heard his footstep leaving the room. Her heart is suddenly beating faster and faster. Did she heard it right? Did they call him Captain Kurosaki? Is the one who interrogated her just now was..

"Ichigo.." Rukia whispered.

.

.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 **A/N. There you have it. Another not so modern AU. If you have noticed, this is fast paced again as I'm still learning how to prolong stories. Also all my stories are not very descriptive, I mean I'm describing things in a very boring way or straight to the point as I'm also still learning how to be poetic like sunshine-daises-butter-mellows haha! So please use your imaginations for now.**

 **I also doesn't have any military knowledge whatsoever so I'm relying on google. Whatever part here that made you raise your eyebrow please endure it and just remind yourself this is fanfic written by a naive writer haha**

 **Also, I do not, in any way condones any group that hurts innocent people. This story just needed two sides.**

 **I also would like to apologize in advance to all readers who have no idea or find it difficult to imagine people's life in the countryside. It might be hard for you to picture things here.**

 **That being said, how'd you find it guys? Is it worth continuing? If so, then please review, you know reviews always inspires me and makes me giddy to write.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: In a world where two ideology clashes**

 **A/N: Not so modern AU. Characters are normal human, no powers.**

 **Please note that English is not my first language and my vocabulary is limited, so please forgive the grammar and or spelling mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: All Kubo Tite's.**

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Chapter 2

Yesterday, Ichigo was in the North, in the 37th District, he had just completed his mission and was about to go to the Capitol when he was called by his superior and told that the squad assigned in the 50th had an encounter with the Lefters and all enemies have been killed but one was captured and detained. Since he was the only higher ranks nearby, he was asked to handle the situation and report the incident to the capitol.

The next day, Ichigo travelled to the 50th along with his Second Lieutenant, Sado. Sado is Ichigo's batch mate in the Academy. He is a man of few words, very tall and capable. Ichigo can depend on him to watch his back. They instantly hit it off and became close friends.

When he arrived, he spoke briefly with the Soldier in-charge and learned of the situation and proceeded to question the captive.

Inside one of the 50th camp tent, Ichigo felt uneasy in front of the captive. It is not because she was a woman. He had exchanged bullets with women in some of his previous missions before. But now with this one in front of him, why did he felt a sudden jolt when he first touched her? And her attitude, her arrogance, it reminded him of someone. Someone with too much pride and stubbornness compressed in a petite body. A 15 year old girl with beautiful amethyst eyes. Well, he supposed Rukia's not 15 years old anymore. She would be 25 now. Ichigo wonders what she look like. Huh, he's sure she's still a midget, tomboyish, and sports a very short hair.

He studied the woman in front of him again and his heart thudded in his chest. Physical appearance aside, this woman acts and speaks like Rukia. This prideful woman couldn't be Rukia, could she? No, it's impossible, this woman is taller, way taller and although Rukia has always had a toned body, this woman here looks like she works out every day. She could take his punch, for crying out loud. Her black braided hair is also very long. Besides, what is she doing here in North? This is days away from 65th on foot. And ultimately, Rukia would never betray him and join the Lefters. He is sure of it.

He shook his head. He probably just missed his friends too much that they have been on his mind recently.

To assure himself and settle his nagging suspicion, he decided to fully see her face. He reached the back of her head and started removing her blindfold when his Second Lieutenant came in.

"Captain Kurosaki, Major is on the line. He wished to speak with you immediately." His second Lieutenant called from the door.

Ichigo retracted his hand and went out. He couldn't decide whether he's grateful that he didn't see her face or he's afraid to see who's behind that blindfold. Well, he would eventually find out later.

Behind the blindfold, Rukia's eyes were so big in shock. She followed the footsteps until she couldn't hear anymore. Her heart is suddenly beating faster and faster. Did she heard it right? Did they call him Captain Kurosaki? Is the one who interrogated her just now was..

"Ichigo.." Rukia whispered.

Rukia's mind is running wild. He must not find out who she is. She knew she needs to get out of there. She's sure the news have reached her group already and she hoped they knew she's still alive, it has been almost two days since she was captured. Will she be able to get out of here alive?

Seven members were killed today. She clenched her teeth.

She thought hard what went wrong.

… _._

 _Four days ago._

" _Rukia, be careful, be vigilant." Her father, Jushiro, reminded her. Rukia nodded while braiding her long hair. She is dressed in a black shirt with loose cargo jacket and blue jeans. She wore an old combat boots._

" _I should really come with you. It's dangerous to be alone." Renji, her brother said, anxiously._

 _Rukia rolled her eyes. "Renji, I've been doing this for years and you still doesn't trust me." She grabbed her bag and sling it in her shoulder._

" _I trust you. It's the people down there that I don't trust." Renji growled, he then turned to their father "Father, let me go with her."_

" _No, Renji, you are needed here. Rukia, you had better get a move on, if Grimmjow returns then I would be battling with two stubborn mule instead of just this one." Their father said._

 _Jushiro is also a little uneasy sending Rukia alone but he trust the leader of the 51st, he knew Rukia is safe with Kyurako. Kyuraku, like him, is a West Districts Representative and he supports the group. Not to mention he is Jushiro's best friend. Although he couldn't say the same to the leader of the 50_ _th_ _even if Kyurako had assured him of his loyalty. But Kyuraku will be there, so he hope Rukia will return to them safely._

" _Yes, father. You all take care too. Renji, tell Grimm I'll be fine. I'll come back in five days." Rukia secured her bag and went out of their temporary shelter. It is temporary because the group couldn't stay in one place. All of their groups have to move camps constantly or they will be slaughtered in their sleep, especially now that the militaries are persistently tracking them. Jushiro, Rukia and Renji are currently in the 55_ _th_ _camp, it was located almost at the heart of the forest and it's going to take hours to go down._

 _She is going down to get the report from the 51st and met with the newly joined 50th district leader. Then buy some medicines and basic necessities to take back._

 _After almost a day of walking, she reached the 51_ _st_ _and she was welcome wholeheartedly as this wasn't her first time visiting them._

" _Welcome, princess. I hope you have not encountered any problem travelling down." Kyuraku said with a goofy face that reminded Rukia of Ichigo's father._

" _Please, Sir, don't call me that. I tolerated my father enough." She responded. Kyurako just grinned even more._

 _She and Kyurako's wife- Nanao, are good friends. She roamed around the area with her and chatted with the people there who had become close to her as well._

 _Nanao is an elementary teacher so she came with her in the school and played with the kids. She also assisted Nanao in teaching them._

 _The next day, Kyurako told her that the 50th representative had requested for the group to visit them in their district instead so they can see the place. Kyurako had agreed and had entrusted Rukia to some of his men to accompany her._

 _They travelled north as inconspicuous as they could. The group entered 50th without a problem and they were welcome in the home of the representative which Rukia had learned his name is Komamura._

 _They were in the living room with two of Kyurako's men inside and four outside, manning the area. Komamura was in the middle of informing her of the difficulties they are facing with the government when he noticed that all the men's coffee are finished, so he told them he'll get them a fresh one, Rukia offered to make the coffees and so she went to the kitchen and prepared the coffees, when it was all done she went back with the tray of coffees when all of a sudden Rukia's senses spiked. The surrounding have become so quiet and tension filled the air._

 _All of the men stands and reached for their guns only to hear triggers being unlocked. Rukia remained standing with the tray of coffees in hand. Fully alert._

 _Kachak! Kachak! Kachak! Kachak! Kachak!_

 _The tension is so thick you could almost grasp it._

 _Rukia counted five in her head. This is bad, they were surrounded and outnumbered. Rukia and her three comrades' eyes are the only part of their body that is moving. They were all rigidly standing. Their eyes searched and calculated for escape. They all knew, their comrades who are manning the area are probably dead or captured._

 _When Rukia figured there is no possible escape, she slowly crouched to put the tray down and took the opportunity and stealthily took out her gun and hid it under the table inside the table cloth, then she slowly straighten up and turned. There, five rifles are pointed at them. Two men at the door, two in the window and one in the kitchen door._

 _There really was no escape possible._

 _"Throw your guns on the floor and raise your hands. Now!" One of the soldier on the main door shouted._

 _Komamura's brain is running fast. If they fight here, their chances to survive is slim to none and civilians nearby might get hurt or shot, but he knew too that if they surrender, there won't be seeing the sun shines anymore for their bodies will be floating in the river before the day ends. Komamura closed his eyes. They were given no choice._

 _The three put down their guns and raised their hands._

 _The soldiers approached them, they handcuffed them and dragged them outside._

 _One of the men said "capture the woman as well, she might not be a member but I'm sure she knows something." Rukia cursed inwardly. She knew this is bad. This is really bad. She's thankful though that her brother isn't with her. Huh, her stubbornness paid off._

 _So Rukia was also dragged outside._

 _Outside, she roamed her eyes and she saw Kyurako's four men are dead. They were all stabbed at the back. Rukia's eyes hardened._

 _They were shoved in a truck with all the soldiers inside. Rukia cursed again. Outnumbered is an understatement for inside the truck were another four soldiers. Whoever thought of this ambushed, he made sure no one escapes._

 _"Cover their eyes, and tie the woman's hand" the leader said. Rukia thought he was their leader as he is the one ordering._

 _Rukia felt the car started moving. They travelled for almost an hour when suddenly the truck stopped and Rukia felt the soldiers grabbed Komamura and the other two. She felt them left the truck._

 _"Hey, where are you taking us!" She heard Komamura shouted._

 _Rukia heard struggles. She knew it's pointless if she fights. She was outnumbered, she doesn't have a gun and she's tied and blindfolded. She cursed again._

 _Rukia strained her ears to hear anything then she jumped all of a sudden._

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

 _Three shots and Rukia assumed one for each of her comrades._

 _She cried. She was seething inside. She was itching to fight._

 _The car started to move again._

 _._

 _._

Now that she think of it, Komamura didn't betray them, he probably have a snitch inside his district. They should have been more cautious dealing with District 50, seeing that this is the North territory. She couldn't understand though why Komamura approached her group and not the Lefters of the North. She made a mental note to ask her father… that is if she survive.

She might be the next one to be salvaged. The slim chance that she'll live is to let Ichigo know who she is but she would not get Ichigo involve with her. Even if they are friends, he is still a soldier and she's labeled as enemy of the state. She is his enemy to be precise. Rukia stopped her train of thoughts. Are they still really friends? It has been a long time since they saw each other. Ten years is a long time.

She doesn't know what will turn out of this. She's glad he was interrupted before he see her. Now, she needs to think of ways to get out of there. She tried loosening her binds, she tried moving the chair and she tried removing her blindfold but these are all futile.

She sat there for hours and she knew it was already evening. The air had become chilly and the surrounding have become silent.

She wonders what will happen to her.

….

Yesterday morning in the 51st district, Kyuraku was beyond angry. After he learned what happened to Rukia's group, he immediately used all his resources to find out what happened. During those waiting time, he was so anxious that he wanted to go himself. He repeatedly consoled himself that Rukia is alive. It had been so hard telling his friend, Jushiro that the princess might be dead. Jushiro had been silent in the other line for a long time. He knew his friend took the news badly.

So when his men told him that Rukia was alive and was held in the 50th camp, he felt like a sword had been pulled out from his gut. At least he have some sort of good news to tell his friends when they arrive.

Jushiro, Renji and Grimmjow immediately went down to 51st as soon as they heard the news.

They were so shocked when they first heard the news. For them, Rukia is the most important person in their lives. Renji was almost suffocated with guilt and Grimmjow's gut felt like it was shot repeatedly. Renji's guilt and Grimm's pain are nothing compared to what Jushiro's feeling. He couldn't fathom losing his princess.

"I'm sorry, Ju, I shouldn't have allowed Rukia to go to the North. I would guess that Komamura has been on their watch." Kyuraku said to his guests.

"So it seems. Are you certain that only your men were killed?" Jushiro responded. Renji and Grimm are fidgeting but eager to hear the confirmation.

"Yes. My intel said the princess is being held in the 50th military camp." Kyuraku confirmed.

Renji and Grimmjow stands "We're going to save her."

"Yes, we will. Please sit down, you two." Jushiro said, patiently. The two reluctantly sat back down.

"So here's the plan." Kyuraku said.

…..

Inside the 50th Military camp. Rukia is still awake. Her senses is still in full alert. She heard the door slowly opened and felt a presence inside the room. She didn't show that she knew. She readied herself for the onslaught but was confused when she felt the person went behind her and was removing her binds.

"Sshhh.. It's me." A woman's voice said.

"Tatsuki?" Rukia asked, shocked. "What are you doing here? Go or they'll catch you too." Rukia's afraid now. She doesn't want another person to die today, seven is enough.

Tatsuki is a member of 56th district. She's a year younger than her. They've become friends naturally due to their similarities in attitude. She's also very good in combat, strong and loyal.

"Don't worry, we have a plan. Come on." She urged Rukia.

When Rukia's blindfold were removed, she understand she was taken in a military camp. She eyed the soldiers on the ground.

"Don't worry they're not dead." Another comrade told her and joined them. Rukia knew it was Hanatarou because of his voice as his face is also covered. He's the same age with Rukia. He is the best choice to infiltrate the camp as he is small and knows his ways in the camp. He was once a soldier of the 51st. Rukia nodded. As much as possible, they were taught not to kill but only to defend.

"Here, Rukia." Hanatarou gave her a rifle he took from one of the soldiers.

The three stealthily crawl, duck and run towards the forest. Rukia thought this is strange as they did not encounter any soldier yet. Also, only few is manning the camp.

Tatsuki answered her thought. "Grimm made a commotion in the other side so we'll have more access getting in."

In the forest, Renji and some of his comrades were impatiently waiting. "Come on, Tatsuki, Hanatarou."

"All is set up. Rukia, Tatsuki and Hanataro just have to cross that big stone there and they are safe." Rangiku said from beside him.

Rangiku is from 60th district. She is like an older version of Orihime in appearance, but unlike Orihime, Rangiku's heart is hardened.

Ichigo's men went to check the commotion caused by Grimmjow. When they arrive, they encountered some lefters and shooting started. After a while the lefters retreated back to the forest but they set a fire on the ground preventing Ichigo and his men to follow them.

"Retreat! Go back to the base!" Ordered Ichigo. He knew they were at a disadvantage if they were to follow them. He doesn't have enough men for that and it needs careful planning.

Rukia, Tatsuki and Hanataro luckily made a distance with the camp and was now running towards the forest. They were almost near the stone that Rangiku mentioned when they heard a shout.

"Stop or we'll shoot you!"

Rukia knows now it's Ichigo's grown up voice.

Tatsuki cursed. They came back faster than anticipated. Grimm's group were probably overpowered.

They run faster, and they heard shots. Rukia knew Ichigo and his men are gaining on them. Hanataro and Tatsuki retaliated blindly, just to slow them down.

Just a little bit, prayed Tatsuki.

Finally, she was relieved when they reached the stone.

"We're safe." She said, catching her breath. They crouched behind the stone.

"How?" Wondered Rukia. They were still being chased and they were scarcely armed.

Tatsuki stood and looked back. Rukia did as well and her eyes widen when suddenly a fat line of fire erupted.

Ichigo and his men stopped. These people went to these extent just to retrieve one woman. In the depths of his mind, he couldn't disagree.

From the part where he could still see them, he knew now it was really Rukia who he had interrogated earlier.

"Rukia…" he uttered unconsciously. His heart is suddenly painful.

He tried to search Rukia's eyes. Pain, betrayal and sorrow visible in his own eyes. His pain even doubled when he saw who was running to Rukia's side. Although his face is covered, he couldn't mistake that ponytailed red hair for anyone else.

Renji and Rukia looked back at where Ichigo was and met his eyes. Both of their eyes tried to seek forgiveness, pleading for him to understand.

The fire grew fiercer from between them.

Renji took one last look at Ichigo then he turned and tugged Rukia's hand. Rukia took a last look at Ichigo as well, she smiled at him a little and they all run to the forest.

Ichigo stands there. He watched Rukia and Renji retreated to the forest. Away from him instead of coming to him. His jaw is clenched. He couldn't, for the life of him understand why his friends, his closest friends have betrayed him. Why did they join the very group that had hurt his father and killed his mother? The very group that he's gradually eradicating and constantly hunting.

He looked at the line of fire again. This situation represent their relationship now. None of them could now reached the other because if they try to make a step closer they will be burned figuratively and physically.

He wonders why, why did they turn out like this.

….

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you to Guest, Guest, Guest, and LuciaKuchiki for the reviews. I wish you would at least put any name instead of "Guest" so I could address you haha.. Anyway thank you for taking time to review and for the suggestion to remove the minor character in the tag ( I felt like being scolded haha). Renji and Orihime played major roles as well but if it helps to search my story easier then so be it.**

 **Thank you Sayuri for your review. Now I know others may understand my story as well.**

 **I hope to receive more reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: In a world where opposite ideology clashes**

 **A/N: Not so modern AU. Characters are normal human, no powers.**

 **Please note that English is not my first language and my vocabulary is limited, so please forgive the grammar and or spelling mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: All Kubo Tite's**

* * *

Chapter 3

Rukia and Renji turned their backs to Ichigo with a heavy heart. They both knew a time will come when they have to exchange bullets with him. It was inevitable, actually, unless they get to Ichigo first.

The group continued running towards the forest. Renji keep looking back at Rukia to make sure she's still with them. They ran for almost an hour and when he's sure that they have made a considerable distance, he slows down to Rukia's level and asked her "That was really him, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Rukia replied.

"Did he know it was you?" He asked again, gauging her emotion. He knows that Rukia and Ichigo are closer to each other more than anyone else.

"Not at first. That idiot even hit me in the face. But I'm sure he recognized me when we were running." She chuckled. "Hell, even I didn't recognize his voice. Did you see him? He's gotten very tall. And the soldiers called him Captain." Rukia added with a hint of pride.

"We need to talk to him before one of us kills the other." Renji said. Rukia nodded.

…

Back at the army camp, Ichigo lay down in his bed. His mind is full of questions. His heart is still painful. He analyzes what happened earlier. So, Rukia and Renji are Lefters. His gut had been right when it told him that the woman he had punched earlier was Rukia.

Shit, I punched Rukia, he thought. Well to his defense, he had never imagined she would grow taller. That even with a blindfold, he could see a beautiful woman is behind it. Not that Rukia isn't beautiful. And her body, her abs. He wouldn't have thought those were Rukia's. Not to mention that he had never, even in his wildest dream thought that Rukia would ever betray him. His heart clenched hard again.

He thought hard if there is even a chance he could take his childhood friends back, a way to enlighten them. What could have made them cross over to the bad side? What could have made them join a vile group? For sure, Uncle Jushiro did not ask them to join them. He knows him to be the most impartial person in their district, that's why he is their District Representative. Surely he will never allow his children to become violent?

Then what?

Maybe the group holds uncle Ju as hostage and they were forced to join? That is the only reason he could think of.

What about Grimm, did he joined them as well?

Ichigo felt a tremendous guilt now for not contacting them in the last 10 years. He had tried, believe him he had tried but it was strictly prohibited to get in contact with anyone once you entered the military academy. Even letters are not allowed. So, he had told himself to be patient for just a year, when Renji and Grimm will follow him there, but after a year, no Renji nor Grimm appeared.

Another years have passed and still no Grimm or Renji. To be honest, he was actually relieved. He had thought they stayed to protect the girls.

Renji did that just now.

He remembers the time when he finally got news from them for the first time.

* * *

 _After 5 years, when he graduated from the academy, when he was finally allowed to go outside, he went straight to the school administration and asked if he has any messages from his family and friends. He was so happy when he was handed all the letters sent to him while he was inside the Academy. He ran back to his dorm and excitedly sorted them in his bed._

 _He counted his letters. Ten of them are from Orihime and three from Rukia. This earned a scowl in his face. The rest are from his father and sisters. When he checked the dates of Rukia's letters, he saw two were dated during his first year stay and the last one was sent a year after, then none afterwards._

 _She stopped writing him after two years only? What the hell, Rukia?_

 _Rukia's letters are actually 3-in-1, as it includes messages from Renji and Grimmjow. He sat aside all the other letters and reads Rukia's first letter. While reading it, he couldn't helped but scowl, smile or laugh._

 _..._

 _Hey there, Ichi-poo. How's it going? Are you still alive? I hope so._

 _So, it's been two months since you left. Sorry I wrote you late. We were waiting for Uncle Gin to come so it will reach you faster but it took him this long to come home._

 _You know that you owe me a lot for dumping your shit on me, right? Hime did not stop crying for a whole week. We had to constantly console her. After few days of dealing with that, Renji and Grimm magically disappears every time they saw Hime is about to cry again, leaving me to deal with her. Those idiots._

 _After you left, Renji and Grimm made it their hobby to guilt me for not telling them right away. The moment I told them, they immediately started packing but father saw Renji and he both did not let them go. He strictly forbidden them to come after you. He also scolded me for letting you go, said I should have tied you or something. As if tying you to a tree could stop you. They don't know you like I do._

 _Yuzu keeps crying as well (I swear she's like Hime, they don't run out of tears!), I'm thankful Karin did not. I think she understands you._

 _Your father is still goofy as usual though I know it's an act. I sometimes caught him crying and I know he still carries the guilt in his heart._

 _But don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine in the long run._

 _School is fine, Karakura is fine, same old, same old. Nothing much to say._

 _Don't worry about your sisters, we'll look out for them. I look out for them so much that your father started calling me his third daughter already haha!_

 _Father and Renji had started visiting Miss Unohana more than usual, so I stayed at your house when they aren't home. Yuzu's cooking is getting better and better. Guess what we had last night?... Yep, you guessed right, we had spicy Chicken Curry, yummy! (wipe your drool, idiot.)_

 _Grimm and Renji sent their hellos as well, said you were a prick for not bringing them with you. They also said to wait for them. They're actually very excited, I had to remind them they still have a year to finish. But you know already.. no one is excited more than me. So you better keep yourself alive because I will be there to beat your scrawny ass after two years._

 _I will send you a letter again but you have to respond first. You know, just to make sure you receive this._

 _I have to go. Our firewood stock is empty. Yeah.. yeah.. Renji's with me, and yeah I won't carry too much.. quit nagging already, sunflower-head…_

 _See yah soon, Ichi._

 _Rukia_

 _P.S. Oh and by the way, I claimed your room._

…...

* * *

He had scowled at her insults and he doesn't like the sound of her being the third daughter, or whatever, but he smiled when she said she's eager to join him.

That was Rukia's first letter. The second letter is dated 5 months after.

* * *

 _..._

 _Dummy Ichi,_

 _Hey, it's been ages since I sent you a letter and until now I haven't heard anything from you._

 _Are you okay? You have to tell us if you're still alive, idiot._

 _Well, father did said that you might not be able to receive your letters immediately. So I was still hoping my letters will reach you eventually._

 _So Hime and I are now in second grade and Renji and Grimmjow in their last year in high school._

 _School's is still the same. Hime still aces her exams. Me, not too far behind (don't be so surprise, you know I can do it too, especially now I have more time to study, because a certain orange-headed idiot is so far away to drag me to go hunting or whatnot)._

 _That's reminds me, Karin's taking your place, she loves hunting too. We didn't caught any on her first try but guess what our trap caught last week? An eagle! A freaking monkey-eating eagle! It's so big and beautiful. We're so relieved it wasn't hurt aside from its leg but Hime took care of it. We're taking care of it in our backyard, I mean in your backyard (huh I feel like your house is my house already). Karin named it Bagwis. It's badass, isn't? I bet you wish you didn't left._

 _Well, uh-, Renji and Grimm weren't around when we went hunting but I promised we're careful and we'll ask both or one of them next time. So there, happy?_

 _Going and back to school is now livelier because your sisters are also now in the same school. Jeez, you made my job more difficult now that I have two pretty ladies to protect from boys. Especially they both doesn't know how to firmly say "No". I had to do it for them all the time! What a pain… Oh well, Renji and Grimm are still here but the girls are mostly with me so… Don't worry, I could take bullies on by myself. I've been training you know. Don't think you can beat me when we met.._

 _I hope you are doing fine. Don't worry about us, we're fine. Well, father is still sick but I'm sure Miss Unohana is doing her best._

 _Everyone says Hi, even your father. They said they miss you. Me? Not so much._

 _I hope you're taking care of yourself._

 _Write me already, you dummy!_

 _Rukia_

 _P.S. I painted your room pink and put lots of bunny pictures and stickers (huh I'm sure you're itching to come home now, or at least you'll write me now)._

 _PPS: So, Uncle Gin came and when I give him this letter he told us that military students aren't allowed to receive or send letters or to communicate outside_ _at all_ _. That explains your silence. Heh you're off the hook._

 _Anyway, it will be useless now to write you but I will still send this seeing that I have already written and all. I guess you will hear from us in a few months anyway as Renji and Grimm will be joining you soon. Then after another year, Hime and I will join you too. I'm so excited to beat your ass._

 _So till then, Ichi._

…...

* * *

So that explains the lack of letter from her. The third letter, he remembers, has made him anxious to go home. It was sent a year after her second letter.

* * *

...…...

 _Ichigo,_

 _I hope you are doing fine._

 _I don't know if you'll still going to receive this but I will try anyway. So here goes…_

 _If by any chance you will receive this sooner than you graduate, then all of us including your family wants you to come home as soon as you receive this letter. Actually, it is imperative that you come home._

 _Listen, Ichigo. Something had happened. We were told things we never thought were possible. Things I couldn't put in this letter._

 _But trust me, you will be happy to know these things too. So come home immediately._

 _We'll be waiting._

 _Rukia_

…...

* * *

Now that he remembers it, his father's letters are similar to Rukia's last, they were all asking him to come home. What would have made Rukia happy? She said also that he would be happy too. For sure, Rukia wasn't talking about joining the Lefters, was she? He still hoped it wasn't.

He had tried asking to go home first before going on missions but he was always denied. So he sent letters to his friends and family especially Rukia but only Orihime and his family had responded to him. His family's letters contains the same thing, they wanted him to come home. With what happened earlier, it is more likely that Rukia and Renji have received his letters but they chose not to respond.

After few exchange of letters with Orihime, he was finally able to meet with her. He had learned that when she graduated from high school, she followed him but was not accepted in the military academy so she studied medicine instead. Orihime is now a certified nurse.

* * *

 _Five years ago, when he was able to contact Orihime, he had asked her to meet him in a restaurant._

 _At the time of their meeting, Ichigo arrived early, he's excited to see his friend and to know how the others are doing._

 _When Orihime arrived, Ichigo was surprised to see her. She became even more beautiful, she grew too and still carry that bubbly attitude._

 _He was really happy to see her._

 _Orihime is also very excited to see Ichigo again. She had been very disappointed when she failed the military test and she didn't even get to see Ichigo there, but Ichigo is now in front of her._

 _When Ichigo stood to greet her, she saw that he grew taller, his body is ripped with muscles and have become even more handsome. He exudes confidence. Orihime reached for Ichigo and hugged him. Ichigo hugged her back. Both happy to see each other._

 _"How are you, Hime?" Ichigo started after settling themselves._

 _I'm fine, as I told you in my letter, I'm studying medicine, three more years though before I graduate. I live near here. I worked part time." Orihime said happily._

 _"How about you? Tell me everything." Orihime asked._

 _Ichigo told her about his life inside the academy, the rigorous trainings he had, the hardships he had encountered, and that he's glad he finally graduated a month ago. After that, he asked Orihime about his family, if she know why they are insisting him to go home._

" _They were fine two years ago and I'm sure they still are. Your father still dotes on your sisters but of course only Yuzu tolerates him, haha! Karin was always with Rukia, sometimes I went hunting with them but you know, I can't keep up always. Well, they wanted you to come home because they're probably worried about you."_

 _Ichigo just nodded. Yes, that's probably it. Then "Hime, how's Rukia and Renji and Grimm?" Ichigo asked eagerly._

 _Orihime's face became sad "The last time I spoke with them personally was when I left to come here. We exchanged letters afterwards. They said they're fine and to let them know if I need their help. I sent them a letter last week telling them I'm meeting you. Before I left, I had asked them to come with me but they said that they had enough education and that their life is there in our district. But they had urge me to come here to pursue my education. I felt that they were very eager for me leave. I know I shouldn't think of them that way but I have noticed that they have been distant with me. Rukia and Renji are always accompanying uncle Ju in going to Miss Unohana for his treatment, I know it's difficult to go to her place seeing that she lives in the mountain but I could have gone with them too but they never took me. Grimm is always busy with his work as well, he work as a porter that's why he's always travelling. When I asked them why they have been distancing themselves with me, they just told me to trust them and that they only want me to be safe. I have no idea what they meant though._

' _Hime, you're too precious for what we are doing. We can't bear to see you get hurt. Go and be safe in the capitol, okay?' Is what Renji told me."_

 _Ichigo was confused. What have they been doing that they're not involving Orihime? For the life of him, he couldn't think of anything._

 _Orihime looked at his anxious face. "I'm sure they're fine Ichigo. Even Rukia, Renji and Grimm are with her."_

 _Ichigo prayed she's right._

* * *

Now he understands Orihime's words that time.

Rukia and Renji have joined the Lefters years after he left them. It was probably during the time when he was told that his father was in the capitol and had been begging his officers to see him. He's guessing his father sought him to talk his friends out.

He had failed his father. He had failed to protect his friends. If only he had come home immediately.

He remembers why he didn't come home at all.

* * *

 _He had wanted to go home after he met Orihime but when he reported for duty, he was instantly assigned a mission and it had lasted almost a year. He had been so determined in his first mission that his squad were able to eradicate the lefters and returned districts 35 to the government. His officers had been very impressed with him that he was assigned missions after another. If all his mission is to destroy this organization then he would be all willing to do this all his life._

 _And in these years, he and Orihime continued to see each other during the time when he was at the capitol reporting, these only lasted days though. During his meeting with her, he never ceased to ask about their other friends only to get the same reply._

" _No, Ichigo, I have not received any news from them. They did not respond to my last letter."_

 _So he fulfill his duties and he was gradually promoted until he became Captain after three years of non-stop missions._

 _When he got promoted, he called Orihime to meet with him and that he have a great news._

 _She asked him to come to her flat instead of a coffee shop or restaurant. And there in her living room, he told her that he was granted to go home after he delivers his newest mission and asked if she wants to go home with him. He is confident that he will complete this mission in a couple of months. Orihime agreed enthusiastically._

 _When Orihime asked why the sudden approval, Ichigo scratched his neck and told her he had been promoted to Captain and that he have leeway now in choosing missions._

 _Orihime had been so happy for him that she hugged him tightly and kissed him right in the lips. Both were surprised and Ichigo brushed this off as accident, but Orihime squared her shoulder and told him she love him. She told him that she had loved him even when they were still in high school, that he's the reason why she's here, that she's willing to wait for him every time._

 _Ichigo stands there for few minutes contemplating. He knows Orihime, his family knows her. She's beautiful and kind and he cares for her, so he nodded. He swatted an image of a violet eyes in his mind._

" _Okay" he said, and soon they were kissing. He spends the remaining days with her._

 _He completed his mission after a couple of months, as he anticipated. He had been so excited leaving his superior's office and his mind is already planning what gifts to buy his sisters and his friends._

 _He picked up Orihime in the hospital and they went to buy gifts. After checking thoroughly that they had bought everything they need, they walked home._

 _In the near deserted area, Orihime was suddenly shoved in the corner with Ichigo's back in front of her, his gun is out and was firing here and there._

 _Orihime covered her head and prayed fervently for their safety._

 _After few minutes, the firing ceased, Ichigo went to inspect the men, his face hardened. With the men's clothing and with their improvised guns, he knew they were Lefters._

 _Orihime gasped when she saw the men on the ground, she told Ichigo that she recognized them, that she have noticed these two men have been tailing her for a month now._

 _Ichigo's jaw clenched, fury is visible in his eyes. A finger flashed in his mind. They were targeting her because of her association to him._

 _He will not let them hurt anyone that is close to him anymore, especially his family and friends. He assigned one of his men to keep an eye on Orihime. He arranged for her house to be near the hospital and he instructed her to be vigilant that if she felt someone is tailing her to let him know or his office immediately._

 _As to his family, he can't let them know of them. In order to do that, he will have to control himself from seeing them. He decided he will not go home, he will just have to arrange to meet with them in a safer place, to protect them._

* * *

Ichigo chuckled bitterly. To protect them or so he thought. He wasn't able to do even that _._ The exact opposite happened to his friends as proven today. They had joined them. They fucking joined them.

Ichigo's heart ached. He had never imagined in his life that the time will come when he had to fight his friends, and not just a petty fight but the type where you have to kill or you'll be killed.

What had become of us? He asked himself. He sleeps fitfully.

The next day, Ichigo sighed. He eyed the papers in front of him. How in the hell is he going to report this? Will he put Rukia and Renji's names? If he do that they will be branded as animals as well. Their faces will be plastered in all the districts camps.

But he swore his loyalty to the army, to the government, and friends or not they have chosen their paths. They have chosen the side that clashes with what he's been fighting for.

His fingers works on the papers.

The next day he travelled back to the capitol with his report beside him.

After a week, he reached the Capitol. Ichigo went immediately to report. Inside Ichigo's Superior's office, he saluted his greetings. "At ease, soldier." The Major said. Ichigo then handed his report to him.

"So the squad still couldn't neutralize the west? His major asked after reading his report.

"Sir, all squad that pursued them are either killed or retreated."

"Well, what is your suggestion?" The Major asked again. His eyes boring into Ichigo.

"Sir, I request you to assign me there indefinitely until we claimed these districts back."

His major regarded him for few minutes, then "Granted. Arrange for your men to dispatch immidiately. I suggest you take your lieutenants with you and utilize the North and West armies."

"Sir, Thank you very much sir."

Ichigo left his Major's office with a determined face. He knew, this will be the hardest mission he is going to face and he swore to his mother's name he will get to the bottom of this or he die trying. He couldn't accept his friends chosen paths. He will dragged them back to the light if he have to.

.

.

-X-X

 **A/N: I'm sure this should have been better but I wanted to give you something already so. I promise I will try to make the next chapter better.**

 **Thank you again for your reviews and those who favorite'd and following my story. You guys made me so happy, really.**

 **Sayuri: Wow, I have a French fan (visualize me dancing a happy dance, haha). I'm so glad I helped you with your exams and that you had a nice rest. I'm sure you'll ace your exams. Don't worry about your English, I am not good myself haha. Please keep reviewing, I love hearing from you.**

 **Bleachman: Thank you. As you wish, here's the next chapter.**

 **alaa199881: Thank you. I had thought that the title is so lame. I'm glad you didn't think so :)**

 **yeahbuddy2256, Guests, 409, BigNickDiggers: Thank you. Hope you enjoy this chapter too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: In a world where opposite ideology clashes**

 **A/N: I'm sure a lot of you cringed when you saw the IchiHime from the previous chapter, and there will be some here as well, I had to put it as it was necessary. Our main characters separated at a young age for a long time and they have been closed from the start so it will take time for them to realize their true feelings, is what I think.**

 **Please note that this is story is more on drama/romance and friendship thing than action.**

 **Disclaimer: All Kubo Tite's**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Major Barragan's scowl is still prominent as he stared at the report his Captain has just handed him when his office phone rang.

"Barragan here." He answered in his usual grumbly tone.

" _Major, I hope you've been doing fine_." Said by a slick voice on the line.

"Prime Minister." Barragan tried to arrange his voice so it will come out a little respectful albeit grudgingly.

" _Do you have any good news for me, Major_?" The Prime Minister asked and Barragan knows exactly what he needs to know.

"I have sent my best man for the job. I am sure he will do a great job, he has yet to disappoint me." He answered.

" _Ah, that Captain of yours. Are you sure he won't waiver_?" The other line asked again.

"The kid have iron-clad code of honor. He had nothing but revenge for his mother. He's been asking to have this mission from the very beginning and I think something happened that made him hate the enemies even more. He's ready now." Barragan said.

" _Very well. I hope to receive a good news from you soon. I'm becoming impatient and the plan has been put on hold long enough_."

"Yes, Prime Minister. In a few months, West will be accessible."

Barragan put down the phone and slumped in his chair. He couldn't decide whether he really wished for his Captain to deliver this mission successfully or not.

* * *

Orihime walked out from the patient room. Her smile is leaving her face. From previous weeks until now, the hospital has been toxic and she's exhausted as hell, but above all, she missed her boyfriend so bad. Ichigo has been away for three months now and she have no idea how he's doing. Well, she couldn't really complain, she had told him she will wait for him always.

She sighed and looked at her watch. She's off duty now. She headed to the staff locker room and changed while thinking what to cook for dinner. When she opened the door to leave, her face lighted, smile returned with a full force, for there in front of her is Ichigo, leaning on the wall. He didn't see her yet thought, he looked like he's deep in thought. She called him and ran to him. She hugged him tightly. Ichigo patted her back.

"How are you, Ichigo? Are you hurt? Do you need a check-up?" She asked non-stop while her eyes are checking for any visible injuries. This has always been her greetings every time he came back from his missions.

"I'm fine, Hime, and no I'm not hurt anywhere. Let's go, I have something to tell you." He told her. Orihime nodded.

In Orihime's living room, she sat there shocked after hearing the news from Ichigo. Ichigo just told her the basics though, he skipped the part that Rukia was almost killed and that he punched her and later on chased her with his bullets. He just told her their friends are members of Lefters Group.

"So, that's where they're always going. That's why they told me I'm safer here, that's probably why they urge me to leave the district so I won't be forced to join as well and I'm sure they were forced. There is no way they would join a group that kills people. Ichigo they have protected me." Orihime said, crying.

Ichigo hoped she assumed right. No, he hoped they both assumed right.

"What are we going to do, Ichigo?" she asked. She felt sad from hearing what had become of their friends.

Ichigo's determined eyes met hers "I will go back there and talk to them. I will save them from whoever is forcing them. And if no one is forcing them then I will try to reason with them even if I have to beat the shit out of their asses."

Ichigo had decided to put it upon himself to know the truth, to still give his friends a chance to redeem their selves. He will make sure his friends will have no choice but to listen to him even if he had to break hundreds of military rules.

Orihime met his determined eyes with her own resolve and asked. "When are we going?"

Ichigo reached for her hand and held it, he looked into her eyes and told her softly. "I want you to stay here, Hime. This mission is going to be bloody. You are safer here and you have your work here. I will come back with our friends. I promise."

Orihime bowed her head. Her heart ached. Ichigo is also doing what their other friends has done to her. He is putting her aside. He wants to leave her behind as well, to be a good girl and wait patiently for their return. She cursed herself for being weak. Why couldn't she be like her friends? All her friends are strong, even Rukia. They were always protecting her. For once, she wants to protect them too. She doesn't want to be left behind again. She wants to stand beside them.

Ichigo knew she's upset, so he gathered her in his arms and told her "I know you want to help, they're precious to you too but they will be angrier with me if they saw that I dragged you to this mess. You know that they want you to be safe, to be far from any danger. That's why they asked you to come here, remember? Have you forgotten? You are our princess." He tilted her head and kissed her cheek.

Orihime finally smiles, then "Why couldn't Rukia be the princess for once? I'm tired being the princess."

Ichigo snorted, he release Orihime and sat back, he rest his head on the sofa. "You know that you have more chances convincing Grimm to play as princess than you'll ever have with Rukia, right?"

Orihime giggled. "That is so true." Then "If only Rukia stops acting like one of you guys and grows her hair long, then she would really look like a real princess. But that is a wishful thinking haha! Karin is even shadowing her, they have the same haircut and Karin acts as one of the boys too."

Ichigo closed his eyes and saw Rukia standing opposite him with scorching fire in between them. Then he remember how pink her lips was, how fair and smooth her skin was. Ichigo assumes her eyes have become even more beautiful as well. He wants to tell Orihime that Rukia's hair is actually very long now, that if she remove her braid and put on a dress then making her a princess couldn't even do her justice.

"Anyway, have I ever told you that when we were in second grade, there was a boy who pursued Rukia relentlessly?" Orihime continued.

Ichigo was surprised to know that, he raised his head and look at her. "Really? What happened? Wait, let me guess, he was pummeled to a pulp, not by Renji or Grimm but by Rukia herself, right?"

Orihime laughed "Yes. Several times actually. But the boy did not stop and still followed Rukia like a dog. He reminds me of _Bantay._ He said Rukia is the most amazing girl he has ever seen. _"_

 _Bantay_ is Rukia's dog. He gave her it when his own dog gave birth to a several puppies. She loved that dog so much. Ichigo wonders if _Bantay_ is still alive.

"Then what happened?" Ichigo's curiosity is piqued. He would have like to see her squirm from that boy. He bet Grimm and Renji had the kicks of their lives watching her.

"Well, he became our friend too." Orihime said.

"What? So that means he stopped pursuing Rukia?" He asked.

"No he didn't. To the point that Renji and Grimm had threatened him as well. In the end, they all gave up and just let him follow her." She continued.

"So he's Rukia's first boyfriend, huh! I never imagined Rukia being lovey dovey!" Ichigo was amused.

"Oh, no! Rukia didn't accept him but she tolerated him and allowed him to be her friend." Orihime clarified, then "Although, I'm not so sure about Kaien."

"Who?" Ichigo's curiosity piqued again.

"Kaien Shiba, he's our economic teacher. He's just a couple of years older that Grimm. He actually looks like you, except he have black hair and green eyes. We have noticed that they were always talking. Sometimes Rukia doesn't go home with us but with him. Renji and Grimm doesn't like it but they couldn't do the usual since he's a teacher. When we asked Rukia about him she said they were just friends. One day though, when we were about to go home, we saw Kaien carrying Rukia in his arms. Renji and Grimm immediately run to them and demanded what he did to Rukia. Renji then took Rukia from his clutch and Grimm punched Kaien. Later we found out that Rukia sprained her ankles from getting down a tree. Grimm almost got expelled because the principal saw the whole scene but Kaien did not allow it. From then on, he became our friend too."

Ichigo was silent. Rukia has never allowed anyone to carry her even if she had to walk limping. This Kaien must be something. So they have gained friends after he left. Well he too have gained friends. But he still couldn't deny the sting in his gut.

"Why did you say that you are not sure of their relationship?" Ichigo asked again. He just couldn't grasp the thought of Rukia with a boyfriend and why does his heart felt like a needle is poking it.

"Well, because even when we graduated, he still comes to our district to see Rukia." Orihime said, then "Wait, could it be that he's also a Lefter?" She asked.

"It's possible." Ichigo grinds his teeth again. He couldn't wait to talk to them. He couldn't wait to beat the shit out of the people who had a hand on turning his friends on him.

"You are tired, Ichigo. Rest here while I prepare our dinner." She then stand and went to the kitchen.

They had their dinner and they were now both in bed. Ichigo's mind is busy planning his next moves when he felt pleasure running in his body.

He felt Orihime's tongue is on his neck and her hand is mapping his chest, tweaking his nipples then went down to his stomach until it rest in his crotch, rousing him.

Her lips travelled up, Ichigo turned his head and Orihime captured his lips. When Orihime felt he is fully awake in all sense, she shifted her body on top of Ichigo and kissed him deeply. She left his lips only to remove her clothes then pulled down Ichigo's pants.

Orihime started kissing Ichigo's neck again and slowly went down to his chest. Ichigo's hands are busy caressing Orihime's body.

Orihime started riding him and Ichigo's in a bliss. Ichigo feast his eyes on his girlfriend's body on top of him. His girlfriend really is sexy as hell. Her body is so curvy and soft. His eyes went to her stomach and all of a sudden a slender white abs flashed in his mind. He stilled for a second. Damn, what was that? He thought.

He knew she's close, so he grabbed her hips and helped her. He met her halfway and after a few more thrust she screamed her release. He on the other hand is still far from being finished so he flipped them, now he's the one doing the work. His girlfriend writhed beneath him. In one of his powerful thrust she arched her back and the slender stomach flashed before his eyes again. Ichigo closed his eyes and this time the image stuck and soon he is reaching his own release. When both subsided he pulled out from Orihime and lay beside her. Orihime laid her head in his chest. Smile in place.

The next day, Ichigo left Orihime's flat and went to rendezvous with his lieutenants. When everything is official, they travelled North.

In the north, they settle in the 50th camp and Ichigo briefed the soldiers. He then sent his father a letter stating where he is and that he will come home in a week.

So now, Ichigo and his two lieutenants are travelling west, to his district. He instructed them to wear civilians and to always keep their guards up. Along the road, Ichigo greeted the people he still know and was glad that they still looked content. Some he met are transporting healthy livestock or crops. When he finally enters their town, he could see a vast improvement. Most of the houses are renovated and built with concrete materials now if not mixed, just like his house. The townspeople lives have improved considerably.

They arrived with no encounters.

Ichigo's father is delighted to see his son from a very long time. Ichigo thought his father did not age much. Yuzu was crying in happiness as well. When he asked where Karin is, he was told that she was in the 53rd as her work place is there and that she will come home soon so he better wait for her. Karin studied automotive and she is now assembling or fixing vehicles. Yuzu lives in the 56th with her husband but came home when she learned that her brother is coming home. She is now a middle school teacher. Karin though is still single. No surprise there, Ichigo thought. For Karin is a lot like Rukia, they think of themselves as boys.

Now that his mind veered to Rukia, he couldn't wait to ask his father about his friends. He deemed he will talk to him when they are alone.

Ichigo introduced his Lieutenants and they chatted while Yuzu went to prepare their dinner.

When Ichigo entered his room, he couldn't help but cringed with what he saw, he almost wanted to go to Karin's room instead. He cursed non-stop. Of course Rukia has not been lying when she had told him in her letter that she painted his room walls a bright pink and put pictures of blasted bunnies all over. Damn you, Rukia, he thought. He took a look again and his eyes stopped to a one particular drawing, he squint his eyes and he guessed it was a pink rabbit with orange hair, an arrow was pointing to a scribble that read Ichi-poo. He scowled and cursed again. But then he saw a smaller scribble at the very corner, he squint his eyes even further as the writing is so small and reads it "come home already, idiot!" He smiled. "I really miss you too, midget." He whispered. His heart suddenly felt warm.

The alone time with his father came in the morning. Ichigo woke up early and headed to their kitchen, and there he found his father having his coffee, deep in thought.

"Good Morning, father." He greeted. Isshin looked up "Good morning, son. Come, have coffee with me." Ichigo prepared his coffee and sat opposite his father.

He thought this is the perfect opportunity, so he asked his father "Father, are my friends around?" Ichigo gauge his father's reaction to his question. And there is his confirmation that his father knows what has become of his friends. Isshin averted his eyes. Ichigo's heart clenched again.

"Grimmjow is around, but Rukia and Renji comes only once in a while. I heard Ju's sickness has gotten worse. They were now staying with Jushiro's healer, Unohana. Ichigo just nodded his head, he knows better.

Isshin looked at him seriously and told him "Son, why were you assigned in the north and west all of a sudden? Are your mission in the east completed yet? Why after ten years, you finally decided to come home?"

Isshin had been briefed by Grimmjow from what happened to Rukia and their encounter with Ichigo. He had been so afraid that Ichigo might kill Rukia or the other way around. He's just thankful nothing happened to them or he's sure either will be beyond broken if they had hurt the other.

Grimmjow had warned him that Ichigo is definitely going to come home soon with questions. He assured Isshin that the group won't harm Ichigo's men upon entering the west, as much as they can. Of course Isshin knows reservation comes with that promise.

Ichigo looked right back. No use with pretenses anymore "Because I failed you, father. I failed my friends. I need to save them." He declared.

Isshin sighed deeply. He rubbed his palm in his face, he looked at the surrounding and told Ichigo in a low voice. "Son, I want you to quit being a Soldier."

"What?" Ichigo asked, taken aback. "Why are you asking me that, father? Are you afraid I won't succeed in getting my friends back? Because I will. I will take them back from those animals. My friends doesn't belong there." He seethed. His fist is tightly balled.

Isshin's face is conflicted. "Please Son, if you don't want to quit then I want you to talk to your superior, ask him to assign you somewhere else. There are a lot of things you don't understand here." His father said.

"I understand enough, father. They were forced to join or they were brainwashed, or whatever. Rukia would never betray me." He told his father with full conviction.

"And they didn't, Ichigo. They remained loyal to you." Isshin said with a heavy breath. Ichigo's eyes widen. He suddenly felt light, like several tons have been lifted from his chest. He knew he shouldn't have doubted his friends. Then he realized something.

"What are you trying to say then, father? Are they a spy? Were Rukia and Renji asked to infiltrate the Lefters? Who asked them to do that? Don't they know that's way too dangerous? They could be find out and I'm sure we won't receive even a finger this time!" Ichigo is beyond angry. He's inside is raging.

Are his friends doing this to help him? Shit, it is highly possible. Of course stupid and stubborn Rukia would do that, and if she will do it then Renji has no choice but to tag along to protect his stupid and stubborn sister. If this was really the case then Grimm is also in on this. He cares for Rukia as much as he and Renji does, not to mention Grimm loves to fight. Dammit!

He stands up and pace the kitchen, his hand running in his hair. ' _God damn it Rukia! How stupid and stubborn can you get? Didn't I tell you before I left to stay out of trouble? Is it too hard to follow, you stupid and stubborn midget!? As I told you several times before, why can't you be like Orihime and do as you were told. Dammit!'_ Ichigo is itching so bad to strangle that delicate creamy neck of hers.

He faced his father and told him with even more determination, fire is burning in his eyes. "This is the more reason for me to fight. I will take my friends back then we will fight those animals together. It will be easier now that I have the armies at my back."

Isshin's eyes were wide and frightened. Ichigo took it as him being afraid they will get hurt. Isshin opened his mouth to respond but they saw Uryuu, his first lieutenant coming out from his room, heading towards them. Isshin closed his mouth with a heavy feeling. The conversation stops there.

When Sado joined them as well, he told his lieutenant they will leave this afternoon. Yuzu got very upset that he is not staying long. But Ichigo's gut is uneasy, he felt like he is wasting time if he is doing nothing. He wanted to save his friends already.

After breakfast, Ichigo went to Rukia's house and knocked even though he knew no one is home. Their house is still the same when he left. He opened the door and inspected the house. The house is clean but no signed of it being used recently. Their kitchen is entirely void of any edible things. No salt, no water stocked, none. Someone might have been cleaning it regularly. He checked Rukia's room and saw that it was almost empty except for her old textbooks, notes, some magazines and few clothes. The same with Renji's room.

When he was about to leave, he saw something that made his heart clenched. There, hanging in the wall, just below a picture of Rukia, Renji and their father, is an old picture of the five of them when they graduated in Elementary. They were all grinning. Rukia is in the center, Orihime in her left and him in her right. His hand is on her shoulder and hers is in his waist. Beside Orihime is Renji and him is Grimmjow.

He touched Rukia's face "I'm gonna get you back." He whispered. The warm feelings enveloped his heart again.

He locked the door and turned to leave when he saw Grimmjow waiting for him. Smirk in place. He mocked saluted him and walked towards Ichigo. The friends hugged and clapped each other's backs.

"So, captain, huh!" Grimmjow said, punching Ichigo in the arm.

"Yeah" he said, rubbing his neck. "How about you? I heard you own your own business now. How's Uncle Gin?"

"Nah, not much. Sora taught me and I picked up a few things. Uncle doesn't come here anymore, I visit him sometimes." Grimmjow told him, eyeing him surreptitiously. Little did he know, Ichigo is doing the same. Both men are gauging each other.

"Visit Hime the next time you go to the capitol, she will be happy to see you." Ichigo said, with a visible blush.

"So you and Hime, huh! How long?" Grimmjow asked happily. Way too happy for Ichigo's taste.

"Two years now, I think. How about you?" He asked back. Grimmjow just smirked and teased him "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Tch!" then "Well, how about Rukia and Renji?" He asked. His face became serious, so is Grimmjow's.

Grimmjow didn't respond.

"Grimm, where's Rukia and Renji?" Ichigo prodded. His voice heavy.

"Ichigo, just…. just let them be, forget about them." Grimmjow said, without looking at him.

Ichigo stands up abruptly. "How can you say that, Grimm? They are our friends!" He shouted. Grimmjow did not respond immediately. After a few moments, he told him "Ichigo, I suggest you leave West alone. Go, focus your missions in the East. The situation there is hundred times worst that here." Grimm said, his face darkening. He stands up and face Ichigo.

The two friends looked at each other. Not one is backing down.

"Captain, a situation arises in the North, we have to go back immediately." His second Lieutenant called out.

Ichigo stared hard at Grimm "I'm not leaving them alone. If you won't help me then I will take them back myself, you can mark my word." He told Grimm and turned to leave.

Grimmjow shook his head sadly. "You don't understand, Ichigo."

* * *

 **A/N: Don't you love me now. Two updates in two days. It's rush so please feel free to point out the mistakes. The next one will be next week (Inshah allah). Hope you enjoy this one too.**

 **Please review, it makes me happy and motivated to write.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: In a world where two ideology clashes**

 **A/N: Not so modern AU. Characters are normal human, no powers.**

 **Please note that English is not my first language and my vocabulary is limited, so please forgive the grammar and or spelling mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: All Kubo Tite's**

-X-

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Grimmjow watched Ichigo leave. His mind is still processing what the Lieutenant said. He had said 'situation in the North' but that could very well be 'in the West'. He immediately went to his truck and drove towards their camp.

Ichigo went home and started packing immediately. His father followed him to his room. "Are you leaving already, son?"

"Yes, father. I am needed in the camp." He responded while folding his clothes and putting them back in his cargo bag.

"Son, please I want you to reconsider what I requested this morning." His father pleaded.

Ichigo stands and faced his father "There's nothing to reconsider, father. This group killed mother, they almost harm my girlfriend and now they took two of my best friends. I am not going to let them get away with this anymore."

"Son, there are things that you don't know. Things that…."

"Father, stop. If my Lieutenants hear you, they might suspect you're a member." Ichigo said and went to continue packing.

His father sighed. "Please, son, come home again and I would appreciate if you are alone."

"I will father. When I come back, expect Rukia and Renji to be with me. She still have to re-paint this blasted room. Why the hell did you give her my room, anyway?" He said without looking at his father.

"Well, she's my third daughter. Why wouldn't I?" His father said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Stop calling her that, she's not your daughter." Ichigo said stiffly.

"She might as well be. She played the role of a big sister to Karin and Yuzu as well as big brother which is supposed to be your role, Ichigo. She even played my role when I'm off somewhere. She protected them and guided them to where they are now. Your sisters looked up to her." His father told him. He hinted the accusation in his voice for leaving them when he knew his sisters needed him.

Ichigo knew he deserves those accusation. "Where do you go to anyway that you have to leave the girls alone?" He fired back.

"Of course to see the woman of my life, where else?" Isshin said nonchalantly.

"Tch! Don't you think you're old enough to have a girlfriend?" Ichigo said, annoyed.

"No one is old enough when it comes to love, Ichigo. I'm sure you'll agree with me when you and my third daughter finally get married." His father said.

"What are blubbering about? Rukia and I aren't like that. Go away already and let me pack." Ichigo ushered his father.

His father let him push him but before going down, he turned to look at Ichigo with a solemn face "Well, I won't hold you back if you still insist to go, but please come home soon, son. We have to talk. And please be careful to where you point your gun, Son."

He nodded and his father left. Ichigo sat on his bed. His guilt is palpable. He knew he owe Rukia a lot and he will make up to her. He also need to apologize to his sisters. But first, he have to take Rukia back and bring her home.

Ichigo sling his bag and was about to leave the room when his eyes landed on the drawing. He read the scribble again.

'come home already, Idiot!'

He carefully removed the paper from the wall. He then gingerly folded it and put it in his wallet.

Ichigo and his Lieutenants boarded their truck and left the 65th District. In the truck, Uryuu briefed Ichigo.

"Captain, the situation is actually in the west. I receive a report from District 56, from the covert mission you sent out. A Lefters camp has been spotted. It was in the forest of 55th. They requested a permission to attack but I told them to hold."

"Good." Ichigo said. He will have to handle all operations if he wanted to set his plans in motion and retrieve Rukia and Renji alive. He watched his Lieutenants from the corner of his eyes. So they're also being careful around his friend. He wouldn't be surprised if they're suspecting his father as well.

On the way, when he saw that they are near his childhood resting tree, he ask Sado to stop for a moment. He got off the trunk and went to the tree. He looked up and he was disappointed that it was not the tree's season to bear fruits. He remembers the time when he had said goodbye to Rukia there. When she had clung to him and cried. He almost regretted leaving her now. If he had been here, then she wouldn't be in a dire situation now. He balled his hand and punched the tree.

When his eyes landed on the trunk, he was surprise when he saw changes in the trunk where their names are carved. For below Rukia's name, two names he didn't know were added. The first name below hers is Keigo and below that is Kaien. Keigo must be the guy who chased Rukia and Kaien must be the teacher. Ichigo had the urge to erase those names there but he controlled himself.

He went back to their truck and continued travelling.

He decided to assemble his platoon in the north army base. When they arrived he immediately summoned the Platoon Sergeant along with his Lieutenants, they studied the situation and devised a plan. He then briefed his soldiers and prepare for this mission.

Ichigo checked and double checked the plan to make sure the mission is going to be a success. They're attacking the west district and chances that his friends are there is very high.

After a couple of hours, three military trucks are ready, weapons were loaded, and Soldiers have said their small prayer. All are geared up for battle. Ichigo, his Lieutenants and two dozen soldiers were dispatched. They rode towards the west, towards 55th forest to be exact. After a couple of hours they reached their destination. They stealthily started infiltrating the forest according to their data. After hours inside the forest, Ichigo's platoon halted when they heard firings ahead.

Ichigo and his team were all highly alert. Same questions are running in their heads. Who had engaged the Lefters? Were there any Army group dispatched to this mission? Why weren't they informed?

Ichigo signaled the soldiers to continue. When they are close enough, the saw two parties are still fiercely engaged in a battle. Both are firing at the other without mercy. The position of Ichigo's platoon is perfect to see the battle of the two groups.

"Captain, the group on the right, they are a Lefter's group from the North, I recognized that flag. We had once encountered them. The left are probably from the West." Hisagi, his Platoon Sergeant shouted at him.

"This is a perfect situation, Captain. We could kill two birds with one stone." His first Lieutenant said.

So, Rukia and the others might be in the West group, he thought. They position themselves to fight as well. Even though he knew it's useless, he still focus his eyes on the west group and tried to see for a black braided haired girl or a ponytailed red haired idiot. He's glad his eyes didn't land with any. He motioned his men to start firing.

And firing they did.

The two groups realized they were not battling with just one group anymore and that the military had intervened. The Lefter groups also retaliated on the Army while retreating back from their respective corners.

Ichigo realized that so he signaled half of his men to pursue the North group, Uryuu, Hisagi and twelve soldiers engaged the North group. He, Sado and the other half pursued the West group.

Firing started again. Ichigo's heart is hoping again that Rukia and Renji weren't among these group they were chasing. Minutes have passed and they were still pursuing the West Lefters.

Gun fires are exchanged relentlessly. An hour after, Ichigo noticed they were now at a disadvantage. Most of his men are now injured and incapacitated. He realized, these west group are skilled.

But so is he. He need to get at least one of them alive. He needs to know where he can find Rukia. So he continued running after his enemies. He uses the trace of blood from the leaves to track them. A gun fire was heard and Sado got engaged as well.

"Go, Captain, I have these." Sado said from crouching behind a tree. Ichigo nodded "I'm counting on you. Arranged to withdraw if I don't come back in in half an hour."

"Yes, sir." Sado acknowledged..

Ichigo could still see some trace of blood so he knows he is pursuing a wounded one. Until it stopped. He looked ahead and he saw a big tree, its trunk is wide enough to cover two people. The tree leaves nearby is still moving from being passed by. Ichigo knew they were so deep in the forest now.

Ichigo gripped his rifle tighter and position himself on the other side of the tree. He then turned fast to the other side and pointed his rifle only to see a pistol pointed at him as well. But that was not the thing that made his heart stopped beating, that made his blood run cold. For there, inches away from him is Rukia with her pistol pointed at his face.

The world faded away. The two only see, hear and sense each other. But none of them put their guns down. That's probably due to their instincts more than anything else.

Ichigo couldn't describe what he is feeling seeing her so suddenly. He was not prepared. He was completely enchanted.

He studied her face.

Her small face is full of sweat. Ichigo followed a bead of sweat cascades down her pink cheek, it didn't drop from her face because a strand of hair in her face prevented it. He followed the strand and saw it got loose from her braid. Her braid is so loose that some strands splatters her face and some are freely flying with the wind. Then he returned his eyes to her face again and focus in her eyes. He had been right, these jewel-shaped violet eyes of hers are even more beautiful from what he remembered. It has gotten more precious than anything in this world. Those eyes blink and he thought her eyelashes wouldn't go back up because they were so long and curly. When did you grow to be this beautiful, Rukia? He looked down to her lips and his brow furrowed when her pinks lips grimaced a little.

He looked down and saw her free arm was clutching her right side, blood is flowing from her fingers. He almost drop his rifle and grab her stomach to help her stop the bleeding. Almost. Ichigo mentally shook his head to get his brain to function again. He gripped his rifle tighter. But his fingers are itching to hold her.

Rukia's eyes were wide as well but slowly became determined. She eyed the rifle pointed at her face then looked up to Ichigo's face. Her eyes roved Ichigo's features. Who would have thought you would become a fine man, Ichigo, she thought. She couldn't believe that this tall and handsome man standing in front of her is the same scrawny boy she remembers as her best friend. She mentally slapped her face and focus on the situation at hand. This guy is a soldier, Rukia, regardless who he is to you, she reminded herself. She looked him straight in the eye. What will you do Ichigo?

Ichigo met her eyes. Amber to Amethyst. Rifle to pistol. Soldier to Enemy of the state.

Both guns are still firmly in each other's faces. Both eyes intense. Not one shows a sign of backing down.

* * *

A **/N: Here you go.. Sorry it's a bit short. I'll make up to you with the next one.**

 **Thanks guys for the reviews.**

 **I hope others leave a review too….please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: In a world where two ideology clashes**

 **A/N: Not so modern AU. Characters are normal human, no powers.**

 **Please note that English is not my first language and my vocabulary is limited, so please forgive the grammar and or spelling mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: All Kubo Tite's**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Ichigo brakes their staring contest and looked down to her stomach again. Blood is still seeping from her hand. Her shirt and pants are now covered in blood.

But Rukia's stance doesn't show any weakness. Her face is still focused. As if she's not injured at all. She still supports her stomach while the other firmly clutching a gun pointed at Ichigo.

Both set of eyes are intensely piercing the other, both not blinking. Hands are firmly clutching a gun. No sign of either of them loosening their stance.

Both are ready to fire at any given moment.

After a minute, the intensity of the situation subsided. Ichigo spoke "Give up, Rukia. You are bleeding. I could stay all day like this and you'll be dead by then."

Ichigo inwardly cringed. He have thought a lot of things to tell her when he finally get the chance and this is what he tell her? To give up or she die? Good job Ichigo.

"Tch! I could stay all day like this too, Ichi. This is nothing." Replied Rukia. Ichigo had forgotten how ridiculously stubborn she was.

Ichigo got frustrated "I don't want you to die like this, God damn it!" He shouted. Rukia did not respond.

"Why Rukia? Why!?" He asked. Ichigo couldn't contain himself anymore or he'll explode. The ache in his gut came back full force.

Silence.

Ichigo continued. "Was my mother meant nothing to you, Rukia? Have you forgotten what that group you are fighting with did to her?" He asked, his voice desperate.

Rukia finally spoke in a small voice. "You don't understand, Ichigo."

"Then, fuck Rukia, make me understand! Because I couldn't think shit of why you betray me like this… you of all people." Am I nothing to you too now Rukia.

Rukia was silent. Ichigo calmed his raging insides and asked with a level voice "Are they holding Uncle Ju hostage Rukia? Because I went home and they told me your house has been abandoned for years now."

Rukia did not respond.

Ichigo continued "Were you and Renji forced to join? Tell me, I can help you. Come with me now and we'll take Renji from them, together." Ichigo's desperation is palpable. He cling to the hope that this is true, oh please tell him this is what it is.

Rukia still didn't say anything.

Ichigo lost his patience with Rukia's silence. "Tell me! God damn it! Tell me you didn't betray me! Because that's the only thing keeping me from shooting you." He shouted. Why? Why couldn't she just say 'yes she didn't betray him'?

"No, Ichigo, we were not forced to join. We joined on our own free will. But there are a lot of things you don't know, Ichigo." Rukia, for the first time, her eyes became desperate. Like she wanted to tell him something.

Ichigo's hope died. He felt he died as well. He had been hoping so much for a different answer that he didn't expect the magnitude of hearing the opposite. He clutched his gun tighter, his hand shakes. His face twisted in anguish and rage.

After a few moments, he asked in a seethed voice. "Forget what they did to mother then seeing that she mean nothing to you. That I mean nothing to you. But why do you join a group that resorts to extortion? That steal from poor people? And most of all, a group that mutilate innocent people then kill them? What happened to your principles, Rukia? Aren't you the one who always fight the bullies? The one who stubbornly stands for what is right?" Ichigo is seething. Where is the Rukia he knew?

Rukia's expression turned defensive. "We don't take or steal from people ichigo, we _give_ to them. Look at our own district, have you heard of anyone who doesn't have a source of living? Do you know anyone who doesn't have their own land even if it's only where their houses are built? We make sure everyone have their own livelihood, we make sure their farms have proper irrigation, we make sure that that government you serve loyally doesn't take too much from the people where nothing is almost left from them. We make sure the poor people survives. We fight for equality. That's what we are fighting for!" Rukia shouted back. How dare he questioned her morale? She did nothing but fight for what she believe is right.

"Don't fuck with me! If what you are saying is true then why did they have to kill mother? Did you think she's not innocent?" Ichigo concluded she had been brainwashed. There's no way her group's motive is clean.

"Ichigo..." Rukia started.

"Don't dare defend them Rukia. You were there when we received what part left of mother. You were there when father told us what happened that day. I think you are blinded by what they told you but I've seen enough of your group. I've fought a lot and killed a lot of your kind. They were all the same. They extorts from people, they steal their money and threatened the peace that the armies are giving their lives to keep." Ichigo's heart is aching as he accused her.

But it is the truth. From his previous missions, mostly in the east, he has become friend to some of the townspeople there and has heard their predicaments. They were afraid of the rebels that occasionally comes down to their town and demands things like money, food or even sexual favors in exchanged to their so called safety. He had heard the same stories from some of his comrades in the army. Other are also seeking for revenge. Others are still trying to retrieve family members that was recruited by their enemies. Just like what he is trying to do, although in his case, it is now becoming more and more futile.

He remembers Hisagi is also like him. He has been searching for his uncle Kaname who were taken by the North group when he was at the same age when Ichigo's mother was killed. He had told Ichigo that his uncle is a just man. That he believes in executing fair justice to everyone. That's probably why he was abducted.

Ichigo hoped that Hisagi wasn't betrayed so he won't feel the pain he is feeling right now.

These stories fuels the hatred he has to these Lefters group. These has made him motivated. That's why he couldn't understand why the hell is Rukia defending them, let alone joined them.

"You are the blinded one, Ichigo. I admit there are Lefters group that are like that, especially the one you fought in the east and just now with the north group. They were targeting us because we are against their way. Some of them are even puppets of government. But that government you serve is even worst. Its system is corrupted, it's rotted! Have you even gone back to the districts that you think you've cleaned? Well I suggest you go back there and see for yourself what has become of the people there. They were now paying to cultivate the land that was originally theirs. They were now paying for a rent just to keep their houses. And you say we kill innocent people? Why don't you investigate what really happened that night your so called righteous army ambushed us? They killed my comrades in cold blood! They did not turn them in for due process. They took it upon themselves to bestow their judgment. When I was rescued, did any of your men were killed that time? None! Because we don't kill unnecessarily." Rukia fire back. He needs to understand. Although she knew Ichigo is hurting that's why he let out those harsh words but she couldn't help herself to defend back.

Ichigo's blazing eyes are still on her. "This is a one country, Rukia. Law is developed to apply to all. The government is here to manage all the people. You don't decide things on your own!"

"Then West has better be in their own. Just like how it is now. Where everyone is equal!" Rukia concluded. She grimaced again. All the shouting has made her bleed more. She sighed. "We are different Ichigo. We don't call ourselves Lefters, we are the people's guardians." Rukia continued in a subdued voice.

"Tell that to my dead mother. If you can bring her alive then I might consider trusting you again." Ichigo said with a gritted teeth.

They stayed silent for a few moments. Eyes still intensely piercing the other.

"Ichigo, listen to me, you are in our territory, I'm sure my comrades are coming, you have to leave this forest now. Go back to you camp. If you are willing to listen more, then let's meet again. I will contact you, I promise." Rukia told him hurriedly, pleadingly.

"Tch. What's the use of listening to you? You have told me enough. What you fight for is selfish. You should let the people decide on their own. Don't make your own law. Backed down, Rukia or I will be forced to shoot you. You are injured, you cannot take me down, so you better surrender now." He told her with contempt in his voice.

Rukia sighed. There is no helping it. "You know that I will never backed down even if it cause me my life. Go ahead and shoot me then if you can." She looked him straight in the eye.

After a second of staring contest again, she pleaded again "Ichigo, please hear me out one last time. I will come to you. If you betray me I will understand. But know this Ichigo, we will fight, we will fight until we dropped dead. And if you hurt anyone of my comrade, I will not hesitate to hurt you too."

Ichigo's eyes widen. Is this really Rukia in front of him?

Ichigo knew he should really do something about their situation already, but he couldn't make his body move. While he is thinking of ways to ask Rukia to back down, someone appeared behind her with a rifle pointed in the back of her head. Rukia knows because the nose of his rifle is touching her head.

"I suggest you back down, lady or I will shoot you." Sado said.

"Your brains will scatter to the ground before you can even pull that trigger." Someone else also appeared behind Sado. Ichigo and Rukia knew it was Renji. Ichigo's eyes were wide.

Ichigo and Sado did not budge.

"Drop your guns soldiers, unless you want to fight then I'm all willing for that." Another voice joined from beside Ichigo.

Ichigo knows that voice too but did not say it out loud. His eyes widen some more. Here's another person he had wished did not betrayed him. Ichigo thought his heart couldn't break anymore, sadly he's mistaken. Looks like he have to accept the fact that all of his friends have become his enemy. It is now clear as day, three of his friends have betrayed him. He's thankful they had spared Orihime from all of this.

Both Grimmjow's hand clutched a gun, one pointed to the Lieutenant and the other one pointed to Ichigo. He signaled Ichigo and Sado to lower their rifles. His eyes focused on the Lieutenant.

Ichigo measured Grimm. He turned to see the only part of his face that is not covered. Grimmjow's eyes turned to him. Of course he would choose Rukia and he has no doubt Grimm will shoot him if he or Sado make a small mistake. He nodded to Sado and they both lowered their guns and dropped them to the ground.

Rukia sighed.

Renji hit Sado's head with his gun and Sado fell unconscious. Renji then removed the cloth in his head.

Grimmjow tsked. He remove the cloth covering his face as well and walked towards Rukia. He yanked her shirt up and used the cloth to cover her wounds.

"What a fucking great reunion huh! You should have brought your girlfriend too, Ichigo" Grimm said while wrapping Rukia's side. Rukia is still looking at Ichigo but Ichigo's not looking at any of them. He is seething inside. He felt like he had been cornered. The feeling of betrayal is killing him.

"Alright, we've given you enough time to speak with him, Rukia. If he doesn't listen to you then there's no way in hell he would listen to us. Let's go before this giant here wakes up. We don't want Ichigo's position compromise." Grimm said while looking at Ichigo

Grimmjow wrapped his hand on Rukia's waist and supported her. Renji gathered the rifles on the ground. They started to walk.

Not ten steps away when Rukia looked back. "Renji give them a gun. They need something to defend themselves."

"The hell I'm taking mercy from traitors like you!" Ichigo shouted. He is hurt, Dammit! He would have preferred they shot him dead, because what he is feeling is worse than being shot repeatedly.

"Use your army instinct, Idiot. You are outnumbered and in an enemy territory. Also don't dare call us that." Grimmjow shouted.

"You had better kill me now or I will hunt you all." Ichigo shouted back. What is the use of being alive if his purpose is no longer valid?

"Take your comrade with you and leave West, Ichigo." Renji calmly said.

Renji remove the magazine of one of the rifle and threw it a little far but still visible for Ichigo to retrieve, then he drop the rifle.

Before they were out of sight, Rukia looked back and told him "Ichigo, I will come to you. We will talk. Please you have to hear us out. There's someone I want you to meet. I'm sure you will listen to her." Rukia said with a little smile although Ichigo did not see it.

"Grimm get a move on. I'll stay until you get a heads up." Renji said. Grimmjow nodded and they started getting deeper in the forest.

After few minutes, Renji started retreating back as well but making sure that Ichigo or his Lieutenant will not pursue them anymore.

Ichigo's heart is broken beyond repair. All his hopes that Rukia did not betray him disappeared without a trace. She herself had confirmed that she was not forced, that they weren't forced. Ichigo guessed he did not have any choice anymore but to fight them as he does with the others.

A little more while and Sado stirred.

"I'm sorry captain, I should have just shot the girl." Sado said.

"No!" Ichigo shouted. Then "I mean I need her alive." Ichigo said in a level voice. He was surprised with himself. Why did Sado's words scared him so bad? Didn't he just decided he will fight them as normal enemies now?

Sado nodded.

Ichigo retrieved the magazine and load it back to the rifle.

"Let's go." He told Sado.

Rukia, Renji and Grimmjow continued walking towards their camp. Renji is ahead of them to light the path that the moonlight couldn't reach with his flashlight. When they were near, Renji speed up to alert Hanataro to tend to Rukia's wound. Hanataro is the ex-soldier medic of 51st.

So when Rukia and Grimmjow reached their camp, Hanatarou hurriedly ushered Rukia to one of the tent and focuses to her wound.

"I told you, you should have just leave fighting to Grimm and Renji. Now look at you, you lost a lot of blood. You're still lucky the wound is not too deep." Hanataro gushed. He thinks he is more worried for Rukia's safety than any men of her life. They should start realizing she's a woman already. Rukia is very dear to him.

Three years ago was when he met her. Hanataro was among a squad that pursued Rukia's group but he got captured in the process. He was cornered by Rukia and Hanataro thought it was the end of him but Rukia took him in their camp and held him prisoner. As days passed by, due to his friendly nature, he and Rukia became friends. He got to know all of them and know their group's real intention. Months passed, Rukia had allowed him to go home but told him that should they find themselves in an opposite side of a battlefield again then he should forget that they were friends.

Hanataro went home but he resigned from his post and joined them instead. He never regretted that decision.

Tatsuki was also waiting for them. She watched Grimmjow half carried Rukia to the tent until he came out.

"How's she?" She asked. "She'll live." Grimmjow said and entered her tent.

"Hey! Your tent is over there." Tatsuki said while pushing him out.

"This is closer and I'm dead tired. Besides we have slept together before, so what's new?" Grimmjow asked as he lay down on the thin foldable-bed.

Tatsuki glared. Why did she like this man again?

… _.._

 _Two years ago. In the 56_ _th_ _Middle School where she teaches, Tatsuki was heading home when she saw Yuzu, her co-teacher was chatting with two men and a lady. Their backs on her. Tatsuki's not really sociable so she just nodded at Yuzu and continued walking towards the gate, but Yuzu called her and introduce her guests._

" _Guys this is Tatsuki, she's my co-teacher. She heads the P.E. Department. Tatsuki, these are my friends, Rukia, Renji and Grimmjow." Yuzu introduced._

 _Tatsuki shook hands with Rukia first then Renji then Grimmjow. While shaking hands with Grimmjow, she suddenly realized something._

 _Tatsuki had thought she would never be interested in men seeing that she's already in her twenties and yet none has captured her interest. Not that she wasn't attractive, because she is. She has her fair share of suitors and admirers though she finds all of them ordinary. None of them made her heart race. But now, in front of this man, she finally realized what she is looking for._

 _She realized she like this striking smirking man with blue blue eyes, and blue hair? This man is well-built too._

' _Great, Tatsuki. You just have to go and have a crush on one handsome man who is sure to have a girlfriend or taken.' She chastised herself._

 _Her hearts beats for a guy for the first and little did she know that this guy will also be the cause for her heart to break for countless times._

" _Tatsuki, do you want to come with us? We are heading towards a cafeteria near town." Yuzu asked._

" _Sure." Tatsuki agreed and looked anywhere except Grimmjow._

 _From that moment on, she became friends with them. She saw herself in Rukia so they easily clicked. She got to know their hidden identity and eventually accepted it and soon joined them. Her feelings to Grimmjow deepen and at the same time, the crack of her heart multiplies._

 _Why, you asked?_

 _Because the man she loves is clearly, undeniably and probably irrevocably in love with Rukia._

 _As years past, she watched Grimmjow teased her, he only soften his eyes on her, her eyes follows Grimmjow's hand as it lingers in Rukia's hair, she watched Grimmjow became annoyed every time Rukia goes alone on a mission._

 _She endured his irritable attitude when Rukia's not around, her heart breaks when she could clearly see he longed for her._

 _She had commanded her heart to not love him. To not be ensnared by him. She tried listing all his bad sides. But her efforts all gone to waste whenever she's around him. So, she decided, maybe she just needed to let it out and be done with it. At least, she could say she tried._

 _That chance presented itself when they went to hunt for dinner. They were chasing a wild boar when Tatsuki lost her balance and fell._

" _Hey, is that a way to catch a boar now?" Grimmjow called and came to her smirking but extended his hand. Tatsuki grabbed his hand a little forcefully in irritation which caused Grimmjow to slipped too. He fell on top of her with his face inches from hers. They look at each other for a second and Tatsuki took that opportunity. She reached up and kissed Grimmjow. She release him only after a second. She didn't give him the chance to respond or reject her._

 _Tatsuki looked at him straight in the eyes trying to convey her feelings. She's sure she's not doing a great job since she doesn't do blushing or the shy type girl. But she guess it reaches her message because he asked,_

" _How long?"_

" _Dunno, for a long time now." Tatsuki said. She turn her face to the side. She felt too naked already._

" _Tatsuki…." Grimmjow started. Tatsuki looked at him again. "It's okay. I know… I know so fucking well who you love. I'm not asking for anything. I just wanted to get this pesky feeling out of my system." She tried getting up but Grimmjow did not budge._

" _Do.. Do you want to do it? But I cannot promise you anything." Grimmjow propositioned._

 _Tatsuki's answer is her lips smashing back to Grimmjow's. They did it at the base of a big tree with their clothes and dried leaves as their bed._

 _It happens several times more. Always with a reminder that Grimmjow's heart is not hers. At least he has the decency to not utter other woman's name while doing it with her._

….

That brings Tatsuki back to the present. She watched as Grimmjow settled himself in her bed.

"Hey, come and sleep already. Schools about to start right? So you going down tomorrow?" He asked sleepily. She nodded.

Yes, Tatsuki's still connected to the school. She still teaches. She helps the groups when she's needed. And of course to see Grimmjow whether she admits it or not.

She lay down as well and turn her back to Grimmjow. Grimmjow shifted to his side and wrapped his hand on her slim waist. He pulled her closer to him and soon he is fast asleep.

Tatsuki sighed. She wonders when she will finally get out of this madness she put herself in. She chuckled. As if. She had said to herself before that if there is only someone out there that she finds even remotely interesting then she will end whatever it is between them. But so far, her heart still longed for him.

Maybe it will change this time. Now that Rukia's best friend, and apparently the guy who holds her heart, as Renji put it, came back. Although, seeing Rukia's forlorn face earlier, looks like things is not turning in her advantage. Grimmjow had been silent and distant when they first got wind of their friends returning.

She had told Grimmjow that time to just fucking confess to Rukia already so they can all get on with their lives. His answer really pissed her off " _She's too good for me. I'm fine with the way they are."_

She had punched the tree several times after that shouting " _What the fuck do you think of me then_!" That would have been a great excuse to hate him and stop their sexual affair, but no… she just has to give in to him always. The moment his lips landed on her, all reasoning leaves her brain.

"Fuck, I'm pathetic. I'm so fucking pathetic." She whispered. She moved her body closer to him and held the hand on her waist. And just like a consolation to her breaking heart, his hand wrapped her waist tighter.

.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew, this was so hard to write.**

 **The cliff hanger made you guys review huh! Haha! Thank you Guest, Guest, Guest, jane409, blissbeat,**

 **ej (nope, she didn't fake faint, Rukia is too prideful for that lol),**

 **Sayuri (how's exam going?),**

 **hopelessromantic (Me too. Ngayun lang naglakas-loob mag sulat, haha),**

 **Nievedrop (Thank you so much for the review. You got me there. I tend to jump to the main event that I neglect to lay down the background. I did apologized in the first chapter that it will be fast paced but, yeah I understand what you mean. So I promise I will try. Please keep reviewing. It helps me improve.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: In a world where two opposite ideology clashes**

 **Disclaimer: All Kubo Tite's**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Back in District 50 Army base, Ichigo let his men to recuperate, to have their wounds treated and rest for a while. None from his men were killed but several soldiers were seriously wounded. Uryuu, his First Lieutenant reported that they were able to capture the three remaining North members and that a dozen of them were already down from battling with the west group. He supposed it is to be expected as the battlefield was held in the west territory and Rukia's group were seemed to be prepared. They were not able to capture any West member either.

But why did the north attacked? Was it the same reason that Rukia told him? No, there might be a deeper reason, Ichigo thought.

He weighed everything that Rukia told him. He also added in his father's words that she didn't betray him.

Perhaps the group that killed his mother have all been replaced by people like what Rukia had said? Perhaps there might be truth in Rukia's words of their MO? _But they are still operating outside the law_ , whispered by Ichigo's sub-conscious.

Ichigo doesn't know what to believe anymore.

Three days has passed since Ichigo's encounter with his friends, no, not friends, with the west group, he amended. He could not sleep properly. He thinks he is developing a migraine with all the thinking he is doing.

While Ichigo is nursing his head, someone knocked on his door. "Come in."

Hisagi entered his office and sat on the sofa opposite Ichigo's table, sighing. "You called for me, Captain?"

"Got anything from the captives?" Ichigo asked the sergeant.

"Yeah, they're all telling me full of crap. I just wasted my time with them." Hisagi said.

"What did they tell you?" Ichigo asked.

"That their leader is a man named Kaname Tousen. How fucking ridiculous is that?" Hisagi said, laughing.

Ichigo's headache suddenly disappeared. He looked at Hisagi seriously. "That's your uncle's name, right? Did the three of them tell you that?" What is happening? First him with his friends, now Hisagi with his uncle? Ichigo wouldn't be surprised if the captives are telling the truth. He has learned that nothing is impossible anymore.

"Yeah. But he will never join them. I'm sure of it." Hisagi said with confidence.

I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, Ichigo thought inwardly, bitterly. He made a mental note to question the captives personally later.

Before end of the day, he went and question the captives. And he believes them.

The next day, Ichigo spent half the day to write his report to his superior. When he finished, he reads it and he cringed. He knew he shouldn't get credit for cleaning the north, it was all Rukia's group, he was only there to wrap things up, and he was not able to subdue the west either which is his main mission.

Hours later, after he sent his own report, he took the file on the side of his table and read it again. This is now the third time he is reading it. It was the report of the officer that captured Rukia and her group. In the report it was stated that Rukia's comrades were killed for attacking the soldiers. But how much of this is true?

Ichigo decided he will do his own investigation.

...

* * *

In the Capitol, in Ichigo's superior's office, Major Barragan's brow is knitted while reading his Captain's report. "Damn kid. You are cleaning the weeds that were purposely put there." He sighed. "The Prime Minister wouldn't be happy with this."

* * *

...

A week after, when everything settles down, Ichigo proceeded with his own investigation. He went to Komamura's place and discreetly asked random people there, and the more information he gathered the more his head aches.

Most of the stories he gathered are the same, that a beautiful woman with long braided black hair along with three men were loaded to an army truck with their hands tied except for the woman, they were accompanied by nine soldiers, that after that they never saw Komamura again. 'Komamura was a good guy' they all said.

So Rukia's allegation might have a truth to it. If their hands were tied, there was only a small chance that they could attack as stated in the report given to him. They were only three plus a woman, versus nine armed soldiers. They were totally outnumbered.

Now that he thinks of it, Rukia could have been easily killed that time as well. A cold shiver run his spine. He thanked the heaven profusely that the soldiers just suspected her.

That gives him another set of investigation to do. He has to investigate his own men, specially the North soldiers.

Another interesting fact he learned is that Komamura and Kaname Tousen were friends. Was the reason why Komamura was with the West group was to retrieve Kaname as well? Why didn't he ask the army instead? Was it because he was afraid they will kill his friend instead of bringing him alive? Maybe Rukia's group could answer this.

Ichigo thought he needed to clear his head, he was thinking of going for a drink when he saw his Lieutenants are approaching him.

"Captain." The Lieutenants both greeted.

"What are you two doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"I have things to buy, Sado came along. Also, someone's waiting for you in your office." Uryuu said. Ichigo did not buy it but he didn't say anything. He knew his Lieutenants are tailing him.

"Captain, we brought the truck, are you going back to the base?" Sado asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo said. He had better get a start on with his plans. They all headed to the truck.

At the other side of the concealed part of the road, three men cursed at the same time, well, two men and a woman. They were just about to approach Ichigo when they saw his two Lieutenants are approaching.

"Dammit! I told you we should just knock him unconscious and drag him to our camp." Grimmjow said.

"Ichigo need to come with us willingly or his comrades will think he was abducted or worst they'll suspect him. I think his Lieutenants are already suspecting something." Rukia said.

"Whatever. Let's go back to Karin's. I asked her to prepare some drinks." Renji said. Rukia rolled her eyes.

...

Back at the army base, in Ichigo's office, he was surprised to see he indeed has a visitor. "Orihime?"

"Ichigo!" Orihime stands from the sofa and ran to him. She hugged him. Ichigo patted her back.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"There was a nurse needed in the 53rd District clinic, so I apply and I got the job. I already started 2 days ago and I found a house to rent there too." Orihime said, beaming.

Ichigo was conflicted. He still hasn't settled his feeling with regards to their friends. Aside from that he is also doing his own dangerous investigation that could possibly turn to treason.

He just nodded.

"Have you heard anything about our friends yet?" She asked with a low voice.

"Let's not talk about them here. I'll bring you home." Ichigo said and put on his jacket again.

When they were heading to the truck, Ichigo was surprised to see Sado there. "Do you want to drive, Captain?"

"Sado, you don't have to come." Ichigo said. He is getting annoyed.

"Captain you are going West. It's dangerous if you go alone." Sado reasoned. Ichigo conceded. His Lieutenant is right.

So they traveled west. When they passed by the busy area of the west, Orihime asked. "Can we stop to eat, please? I'm hungry. You can stop on that cafeteria, they have great food."

The three entered and settled their selves in one of the table. The restaurant was almost empty except for a two men eating in the corner near the counter, their backs on them and a lone man near the door.

They sat in the table near the two men with Ichigo and Sado facing the entrance. Orihime thought those two men's hair are familiar except she couldn't be sure because they were wearing caps and she could only see their backs.

"Jeez, what's taking her so long?" One of the men said. Ichigo's eyes went wide.

"Go and check." The other guy said. And Ichigo's eyes became wider even more. He was about to stand when Sado beat him to it.

"Don't move. Hands up!" Sado said in a quiet but firm voice.

Renji and Grimmjow stilled. Both eyes communicated.

Then it happened so suddenly that Orihime thought she just imagined it.

Grimmjow gripped the edge of the table and flipped it and throw it to Sado and Ichigo's direction, then both men dove to the counter and took cover. Sado and Ichigo fired. Thankfully for Renji and Grimmjow, the counter wood is sturdy. Ichigo was relieved as well.

Renji and Grimmjow took out their guns and covered their faces. Both waited for the opportunity to retaliate.

Orihime thought her heart is going to burst from beating so hard. She's shaking badly.

Before Sado and Ichigo can pull the trigger again,

"Don't shoot." A woman's voice said.

Great, this is so fucking great! Another spectacular reunion. Ichigo thought again. He turned his head a little and saw Rukia's holding Orihime, her gun is pointed to Orihime's head. Her face is covered but he knew Orihime knew who held her hostage.

"I'm sorry, Hime." Rukia whispered to her. Orihime couldn't decide whether she's more afraid or sad.

"Let us go and we won't harm her." Rukia said while starting to head towards the door with Orihime still covering her. Renji and Grimmjow cautiously stands from the counter, both guns pointed to Ichigo and Sado. They followed Rukia outside where their motorcycle are parked.

Renji and Grimmjw mounted their bikes and kicked it to start. "Come on, princess." Grimmjow called to Rukia. Rukia sat behind Grimmjow and released Orihime. "I'm sorry." She told her again. Grimmjow revved the bike handgrip and speed away. Renji tailing them.

Orihime watched her friends leave her again. Actually, she doesn't mind whether what they're doing is wrong or right. She just wanted to be with her friends. She didn't realize she was crying.

"Captain, aren't we going to go after them?" Sado asked.

"No. I'm sure they have comrades here. Don't worry. We'll make sure to get them next time. I'm sure there is next time." Ichigo said. Sado agreed. He knew they will encounter them again.

"Please bring me home, I'm not hungry anymore." Orihime said. She directed Sado to her house. When they reached her house, she invited them in but Sado refused, said he will stay to man outside.

Inside the house, Orihime fidgeted. She wanted Ichigo to speak, to tell her everything. But Ichigo just stands behind the door with his head down. Orihime decided she'll just have to do the first move so she walked towards him but stops when Ichigo finally raised his head.

"Orihime, I think we should stop seeing each other. I mean we still can, but only as a friend." Ichigo said.

"Why?" Orihime asked. Her heart started to beat faster, but this time it wasn't from fear for her friends but fear to lose the man she loves.

"You saw what happened earlier. That could happen again. I was there but they still got you…."Ichigo started.

"But you know that they will never hurt me?" Orihime said in a low pleading voice.

"They won't but you cannot say that to their other member who doesn't know you. It is better if we don't see each other often." Ichigo said.

Orihime was silent for a while then "I can't change your mind, can I?" Orihime said. Ichigo shook his head. She nodded. She doesn't like it one bit but she knew Ichigo is conflicted at the moment. He too is hurting. Maybe when this is all over, they can be together again.

"You take care." Ichigo said and left.

* * *

...

Weeks passed. One Sunday night, Ichigo have no idea how his men were able to bring him to the place he is currently in. He was sat in a long chair in the corner with a small table in front of him. Also sat in the long chair with separate tables are his two Lieutenants and his Sergeant who are all nursing their drinks and eyes focus on the stage with four scantily dressed girls dancing in a slow music. He took a look around. The club is not like the ones in the capitol where everything is modern. This place is secluded. It's small. The walls aren't even concrete. The selection of alcoholic drinks are limited to bottled beer and few cheap liquors. Ichigo supposed the girls are all right.

They have been inside the club for an hour. Despite Ichigo's reservation to come, he is enjoying himself, not with the ladies seductively dancing but he is actually enjoying his conversation with his colleagues.

They were talking about funny things during their missions. Then the conversation leads to why they joined the army. Hisagi told them what Ichigo expected. To bring back his uncle and of course because being a soldier is an honorable job.

Ichigo turned to his first Lieutenant. "How about you Uryuu?"

"I found the army challenging but I joined mainly to piss off my father." Uryuu said nonchalantly.

"Why is that?" Hisagi asked. He knew the first Lieutenant is well-off, he's from the capitol if that isn't proof enough.

"He wants me to become a doctor and I don't want to." Uryuu answered. Ichigo supposed there might be more to it but he didn't prodded.

They all waited for Sado's turn to tell his story and after a few seconds "My grandfather said my body is built to protect people. That's what the army's doing, right?"

"That's right." Only Hisagi answered. Ichigo and Uryuu focused on their drinks. Then the conversation veered up again to funny things and Hisagi was just telling them how his girlfriend find out he went out to a bar when a beautiful, tanned and curvy woman approached their group.

"Hello there soldiers! I hope you are enjoying yourselves. Would you like to enjoy more and have a company?"

"Do you table now Ms. Yoruichi?" Said Hisagi wriggling his eyebrows.

Yoruichi smirked at him and said "only if you can beat my husband."

"Right. That would be a no then. That lady in the center, is she available?" he said, pointing at one of the girls on the stage.

"Of course. As I told you, you can have whoever you want tonight as a reward for bringing your superiors with you." She told Hisagi, winking. Then she turned to Sado and Uryuu. "How about you Lieutenants?"

"None for me, thank you." Uryuu said.

"Are you sure? How about that lady there? Her name is Nemu. I think you both suit each other."

Uryuu looked at where Yoruichi is pointing and he saw that she is indeed good-looking, her curvy body is clothed with a short skirt and an off-shoulder blouse, and even with that clothes she still looked decent. When the lady catch him looking, Uryuu looked away blushing. Yoruichi smirked.

"Alright, the first lieutenant is fixed. How about you second lieutenant?"

Sado just pointed to one of the lady in the stage as well.

She smirked. Then turned to Ichigo. "How about the captain then? Wait, I just have the right one for you." She said jovially.

Ichigo spluttered in his drinks. And hurriedly told her "No, thanks. I don't need one."

"Oh, come on captain. Even if you have a girlfriend, I'm sure no one here is single if not committed. Besides, you don't know if you still live tomorrow so why not enjoy tonight? When you see the one I prepared for you I'm sure you will forget your girlfriend's name the moment you lay your eyes on her." Yoruichi said with a glint in her eyes.

"Please I don't need one." Ichigo insisted.

"Well, if you say so." She conceded but she smirked knowingly. "If you'll excuse me soldiers, I'll arrange for your company to join you in a moment."

After few minutes more, the girls dancing left the stage and were replaced by another batch.

Nemu and the two other ladies join in their corner.

Ichigo's eyes are focus on his drinks when catcalls were heard. Loudest came from Hisagi.

"Oh man! I've never seen such a beauty before. I need to have her." He said

Ichigo looked at the stage and he stuttered in his drinks again. His heart thudded violently. His eyes were wide in disbelief.

I couldn't be this drunk am I? And I couldn't be hallucinating either, he asked himself. He shook his head to clear whatever is fogging his brain then he squints his eyes on the stage again.

It wasn't a hallucination. She's there and she's real. Rukia is there on the center stage, swaying with the music, her hands are slowly running her petite body. Her black shiny hair is loose that cascade down her back and dancing along with her body. She really does look like a princess except princesses doesn't wear a seductive make up that Ichigo might have not recognize her had Rukia's face is not implanted in his brain. The bottom of her black sleeveless shirt is knotted tightly at her back covering only her chest. Her firm torso is exposed. The red skirt she's wearing is folded in her waist to shorten it that the skirt ended showing half her white, smooth looking legs. Then he looked down and she's wearing a ...a dirty combat shoes?

* * *

A/N: I apologize, I got busy. Please feel free to point out the mistakes.

Lilyglamstar123: Hope you enjoy this one too.

yeahbuddy2256: I'm sure your guess is as good as mine haha.. It will all be revealed in few more chapters.

qjane409: Misunderstandings will be cleared soon enough. I know it's becoming slow, right? I'll try to speed up with just a little background.

Kejora: Yeah, I really hope I'm giving their emotion enough justice.

Sayuri: I hope you are done with your exams. Here's another treat for you.

Hopelessromantic: Yeah, I'm liking the mini Rukia harem too. Well, it is to be expected actually that a lot of guys will like her. Even in the canon, If I'am a man I would prefer Rukia over Orihime any other day... I'm a little disappointed with the latest manga chapter though. Check it out if you haven't yet.

Thank you guys for the fantastic review and for reading, please make me happy and keep reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All Kubo Tite's**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Ichigo's brain is running wild. What is Rukia doing here of all places? Ichigo supposed she is not here to fight him. She couldn't have hidden a gun in that skimpy clothes she's wearing could she? But does she really work here? No, Ichigo strongly doesn't think so. Rukia is a lot of things but doing things like this is so out of the question, unless she was forced which he knew is unlikely too. Ichigo remembered Hisagi has been adamant of bringing him here, did she somehow got his Sergeant on her side? Is it just a plan to get to him? He looked at Hisagi and he concluded he's not involve in this, as if those eyes that are almost bulging out isn't proof enough.

The catcalls continues. All men are staring at her with lustful eyes, some are standing, and some even have drools in their open mouths like a rabid dog. Even Sado and Uryuu and Hisagi's eyes are fixed on her ignoring the ladies hanging in their arms.

Ichigo felt like clawing all their eyes out. If his eyes shoots fire then all men there are pile of ashes by now.

Rukia continued swaying with the music while slowly touching her body. Then her eyes captured Ichigo's. She quirk her lips to the side with her eyes smoldering him while swaying her hips. Ichigo thought that was the sexiest thing he has ever seen in his life. Damn, Rukia, when did you even learn to do that?

Ichigo downed his drink and stands up abruptly, he then marched to the stage like a man ready to conquer the world. He reached for Rukia and grabbed her waist, he then lifted her and brought her body to his and carried her towards his table like she weigh nothing. The men shouted at him and some even stands up and walked towards Ichigo. His lieutenants stands as well, ready to defend their captain. Yoruichi walked to the stage and pacify the men, telling them that it was part of the show and that Ichigo was really meant to do that.

"What are you doing, you idiot. Put me down." Rukia hissed. Ichigo continued carrying her. When they reached his table only then he put her down. He looked at her again from head to toe. "Tch!" he reached for her back and removed the knot of her shirt and yank it down to cover her exposed body, he then unfolded her skirt to make it long again. When he's satisfied with her look, he sat down and patted the space beside him signaling her to sit down.

Rukia smirked, she came closer but didn't sat where Ichigo wants her, instead she position each her legs outside Ichigo's and sat on his lap, straddling him. Ichigo's eyes got wide. Is she going to fight him up close?

Rukia leaned and whispered in his ears "we could speak better this way."

In that instant, Ichigo's body overheated. He was blasted with Rukia's scent and warmth that something in him snapped. He could blame it to alcohol later but now he doesn't care one shit. His hands moved in their own accord and snaked around Rukia's waist and back, inside her shirt mind you, then he crashed her to him in one powerful pull.

Rukia yelped in surprise.

Ichigo felt the smooth skin of her back and waist, he relished her warmth for a moment then he wanted more so he buried his face in her neck.

He just now realized the magnitude of his longing to see her, to hold her, to be with her again. His heart felt like it wants to burst out from his chest. He just now realized how much he missed her. Oh God, how he missed her. He tighten his embrace, he is sure his hands will leave a mark in her body.

Ichigo had totally forgotten the people around them. He had forgotten where they are. He had forgotten _what_ they are. He didn't hear anything except his own heart beating and Rukia's breathing. He didn't sense anything except her warmth. He is not a soldier and Rukia is not his enemy at this moment. He inhaled deeply and basked himself in Rukia's scent. He really fucking miss her, it's not even funny anymore. He ralized he had wanted to hold her from that time he saw her. If it had not been of the fire in between them he might have done that in front of his men.

Ichigo felt he is home. This is his home. _Rukia_ is his home.

Rukia is no better. She clung to Ichigo as he clung to her. She run her hands in Ichigo's back up to his hair. She felt his muscular body. The scrawny shoulder that she remember aren't scrawny anymore, it is now broad and firm. She cradled him. She wanted to convey her own longing. She buried her face in his head and took a deep breath. She smiled. She felt protected, like no one can harm her now. She forgot all her worries.

She's now complete. She _felt_ complete.

"You must really miss me, huh!" Whispered Rukia.

"Yeah, I do midget. So so much, you have no idea." Ichigo said with his lips grazing Rukia's neck. He doesn't care if he is coming out as a fool for admitting it but it's the truth. It's the fucking truth. And to hell with it. He doesn't know if they will have another moment like this. Better to let it all out now before they return to exchanging bullets again. Before they point guns to each other's faces again.

"I do too. It's not the same without you, Ichi-poo." Rukia confessed. Ichigo smiled, not that Rukia could see it.

They were like that for a long time and none wants to break their embrace. Both still basking in each other's presence.

From the outsider's point of view, Ichigo looks like he's necking Rukia and he is groping her as they couldn't see his hands.

Sado is confused. From the time he met Ichigo he had never seen him cling to a woman like this. A lot of ladies have showed interest in him, even threw their selves at him from their academy days and none have ever captured his interest. Even when they went to bars in the capitol, he never tabled a woman before. Even during the times that he saw him with his girlfriend, he never hold her like this. There was only one girl who Sado knew Ichigo treasured above everyone else according to his stories, and that was the best friend he left in his hometown.

Ichigo must have really like this girl then. Sado stared at them some more and concluded that it might be it. Well, who wouldn't with that face and body? He just put it that the woman is just doing her job properly that's why she clung to him as well.

Uryuu is thinking the same as Sado. He didn't in any way expected that Ichigo will act like this to any woman. Though his gut is telling him there is something wrong with this scene. That woman looks familiar and he's sure he has seen her before but he couldn't quite remember when and where. There's something distinct with her, like she doesn't belong in this place let alone in the corner of Sereitie, with her look and how graceful and elegant she moves, she belongs in the capitol, in the palace, he thought. Uryuu shook his head, what am I thinking now? He looked at Ichigo again and he felt irritated with his action to the woman and what he is doing at the moment. He couldn't shake off the feeling that this woman deserved to be treated with high regards. In the end he just put it as a little jealousy. He might do the same thing anyway if he is in his Captain's position.

Rukia opened her eyes when she felt eyes were on them, and her instinct is right. From the corner of her eyes, she saw two of Ichigo's men are looking at them intensely, his Lieutenants in particular.

Everything came back. The sound of the surrounding, her mission and all her worries. So she whispered "Ichigo, we have to go. Tell your men to go home without you. They will understand what you mean."

"No. If you leave my arms you will be my enemy again." Ichigo said in an almost whiny voice. Almost, he argued. He tighten his embrace and buried his face more.

Rukia bump his head but left her hand lingered there "That's why I'm here, idiot. I'm sure once you get to know everything, we won't be enemies anymore." She assured him.

"No." Ichigo said stubbornly. "Why did you have to meet me here, anyway? Here of all places."

"This is the best place that I think you can get away from your team without them being suspicious. Besides, we couldn't get to you alone, we have tried several times but your Lieutenants are always attached to your hips." Rukia whispered again.

Ichigo shivered from her hot breath. So, he was right. She was here to get to him. He sighed in relief.

"Does Renji and Grimm knows?" He asked. He's sure those two didn't agree to her clothing and dancing like that.

"No or they would have wreaked havoc seeing me like that, those over-protective morons." She chuckled. Ichigo doesn't need to know she came here on her own.

"When did you learn to dance like that anyway?" he couldn't help but asked.

"Ms. Yoruichi thought me an hour ago. She said it was just like taking a bath, only to scrub my body slowly and while doing it to sway my hips, so I just imagined I'm taking a bath." She answered truthfully.

Ichigo gulped. His body heated even more. His fingers dug Rukia's skin harder.

"Idiot." He embrace her more if that is even possible. He wanted to imprint her body to his.

"Ichi, let's go. My face is itchy." She chuckled on her pun.

Ichigo still did not budged, he's way too comfortable, dammit. "Why did you have to put that junk anyway? You don't need it."

"Are you saying I'm beautiful?" She teased.

Ichigo knew she's smirking. "Tch!"

"I had to put them or your men might recognize me." Rukia said in an even small voice.

That got to Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes got wide. "You're right."

"Are you willing to come and listen to us now? Please Ichigo, you have to trust us." Rukia tightened her embrace and run her hand in his hair.

Ichigo nodded. Hell, at this moment if Rukia asked him to join her he might even consider it just to have a chance to hold her again.

Rukia sighed with relief. She started to extricate herself but Ichigo didn't loosen his hold. Instead he released her only to press her face in his chest and held her head there. Rukia got confused.

Ichigo took out his wallet and put some cash on the table. He then looked at his men "I'm going ahead. I won't be back until tomorrow…." Rukia pinched him, telling him that he couldn't be back that early "… I mean until the next day." Ichigo told his men, his hand still securing Rukia's head on his chest and his body is angled in a way that his men couldn't see her. Hisagi smirked. Sado and Uryuu nodded.

"There's one nearby, but if you want a little more comfortable then you have to go to 49th." Hisagi said waggling his eyebrows. Lucky bastard, he thought.

Ichigo nodded. He put one arm in Rukia's bottom and one remained at the back of her head then he stands up with Rukia secured in his arms. "I can walk, put me down, you idiot." She hissed in his chest. Her face is squashed in his chest that she's not sure if he heard her. Ichigo knew she's protesting because he could feel her lips moving in his chest, he felt a shiver run down his spine, but he ignored her and proceeded to the exit.

Outside, Yoruichi was waiting for them with Rukia's things. She hand them to Ichigo with a smirk in her face.

Ichigo looked at the lady in a new light "I take it you're a member?" Just how big is Rukia's group? Ichigo wonders.

"Now, now captain. Forget being a soldier and enjoy the moment. You take care now." She winked at him and went inside.

Yoruichi watched them from the window, smiling. She's happy that Rukia finally got to Ichigo. This will help the situation to become a little easier, she thought. She then dialed her phone and when the other line picked up she said "they just left, they'll reach there before dawn."

"Ichigo you can put me down. Turn here. My motorcycle is parked there." Rukia pointed.

"You came here in a motorcycle wearing a skirt?" Ichigo asked incredulously. He spank Rukia's bottom. He couldn't help it, really.

"Idiot, I was wearing pants. Yoruichi lend this to me. Now put me down." Ichigo finally allowed her to leave his arms and he instantly regretted it. He almost snatched her back.

They reached Rukia's bike and she took a helmet and extend it to Ichigo.

Ichigo look at the helmet indignantly. "What the hell Rukia, you only have one helmet and you want me to wear it? _You_ wear it and you are not driving, I am." Ichigo announced. Then "What the fuck Rukia?" For Rukia is now putting on pants in front of him.

"Dammit! Might I remind you I'm a guy and you're a girl and were not 15 years old anymore. You shouldn't be doing stuff like that." Ichigo shouted.

Rukia ignored his tirade about her changing in front of him. "You don't know the way, idiot. We'll reach there faster if I drive."

Ichigo did not give in. "Then point the way. Give me the key."

Rukia did not budge.

"Rukia, don't make me frisk you and search the key myself." Ichigo threatened.

"Why don't you try?" She smirked.

"Dammit Rukia, why do you have to be such a handful." He walked closer to her and was about to do as he threatened when she conceded.

"Fine. You drive but you have to wear the helmet. It's trouble for you if someone saw you with a rebel considering your hair stands out even in the night." Rukia said, extending the helmet to him.

Ichigo considers her. "Fine, but you have to hold on me tight."

They mounted the bike and Rukia did as she was told. Ichigo smiled a little, at least she follows sometimes. He looked down and he liked her hands on him.

..

* * *

..

Back at the club, a few minutes after Ichigo and Rukia left, a woman entered Yoruichi's club. She's wearing a cup as well, a fitted jeans, green shirt and a loose Jacket, but one can clearly see she have a voluptuous body. She walked straight to the bar where Yoruichi is manning and sat.

Yoruichi put a drink in front of her then leaned down a little "He's upstairs, the room on the left" Yoruichi said in a small voice. Rangiku nodded. After a few drinks, Rangiku stands and went upstairs. When she was opening the door, an impatient hand pulled her inside and as soon as the door is closed, her lips were assaulted. She responded without a moment of hesitation because she knows these lips, she's been longing for these lips. These lips that she get to taste only a couple of times in a year, thrice if she's lucky. How long has it been since she last saw him? Five months? Six months? She couldn't even remember.

They kissed fiercely, both are desperate for one another, both wants to get as much as they can of each other. When they came out for much needed air, she met his eyes. She feasted her eyes on him, taking in his appearance. The man's usually half closed eyes are open for her to see the longing there, his expression is also open to convey the unsaid feelings of love and worries and fear for her and asking her forgiveness for his absence. His face wanted to tell her that he's doing this for her, that he doesn't want to see her cry again.

"Gin…" she whispered. And that's the only word he allowed for he once again captured her lips. Rangiku fought for dominance but she was utterly defeated. Well it is to be expected as her brain is in a blur, her body felt like it's on fire and it's trembling so bad. Her legs nearly gave out had Gins hands weren't snaked around her.

Moments later, they are both now fully naked. Rangiku found herself on the bed with Gin on top of her, worshipping her body like there's no tomorrow, well, that's actually true, for they only have tonight, not even a whole night but only few hours. Gin made sure to leave his mark all over his woman's body starting from her foot to every part and nook of her body up to her neck. Of course we don't need to mention he favored her chest, he spent the longest time there that Rangiku knew her twin will be sore soon. Rangiku wouldn't have it any other way. She wants him to claim her, to satiate her, to fill her, to leave a reminder of him in her body. And Gin is doing just that.

Rangiku screamed her first release when Gin's hand went down in between her and felt her. Seeing his woman writhed in ecstasy made Gin hard even more, he couldn't hold back anymore so he position himself and pleasured both themselves. She screamed her second release along with Gin's first.

After a few moments, they did it again with Rangiku returning the favor if not more. Then they did it again.. and again. Rangiku knew she wouldn't be walking straight for few days.

When they were satiated enough, they both lay down and held each other. Rangiku laid her head on Gin's chest. Gin's hand is caressing her back with his fingers.

"Tell them it's going to be in three weeks. This time he's coming with full force." Gin told her, then he looked down on her "I still hope I could lock you somewhere." He said in a teasing voice but his heart beats hard telling her his fear of losing her.

Rangiku just snorted "I'll be fine." She assured him. She doesn't need to tell him she worries for him too because they don't do that. She kissed his chest where his heart lies and she allowed her eyes to close for much needed rest. She knew, when she wakes up, she would be alone and no trace of Gin could be found. That is always the case, so she prefers she's asleep when he leave. It's easier that way.

...

* * *

...

Ichigo and Rukia continued heading to the west and when he is sure no one will see them, he removed his helmet and asked where they are heading.

"To Karin's." Rukia answered.

Ichigo was surprised. "Really? Is she in on this as well?"

"Who do you think lend me this bike? She's pissed at you by the way. She's nearby and you didn't even visited her." Rukia told him.

"I got busy." Ichigo said guiltily.

"Yeah, busy hunting our asses." Rukia teased.

Ichigo was about to respond but Rukia beat him

"It's okay. I'm sure it's all going to change. We'll stay at Karin's until it's bright enough to walk. Then we'll head to our camp." She told him.

"Are you sure your comrades won't shoot me?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm sure Ichigo. They will welcome you with open arms." She smirked.

"Huh! Why is that?" he asked.

"You'll see soon enough."

That got Ichigo so intrigued.

Two more hours and Ichigo and Rukia reached Karin's house in the 53rd.

Rukia knocked and she wasn't surprised to see a pissed off Grimmjow and Renji on the door. Both arms are crossed.

"Welcome back, princess." Renji said in a gritted teeth.

"What have you been up to, milady?" Grimm continued. Both eyes are twitching in annoyance.

They have been so frantic when they found out Rukia sneaked out. Both men learned their lessons not to entrust Rukia in Hanataro's care anymore. He's way too soft, although they couldn't blame him if Rukia gave him that look, the look that even they fell victim to most of the time. They only breathed freely when Yoruichi assured them she's safe. But they're still annoyed with what she had to go through.

Rukia had the decency to look sheepish for a mere second. Then she entered. "Well, you wouldn't let me go through the plan and it's the only way so.."

"Grimm, that leash you're talking about sounds good to me now." Renji threatened.

"Huh you just try." She looked up at them, challengingly.

"What the... What happened to your face? Did you fight someone? What did that woman made you do?" Grimm asked worriedly, he walked to her and reached for her face, he run his thumbs on Rukia's cheeks. Ichigo's hands twitched, his brow furrowed even more. He pocketed his hands for safety measure and looked away.

"Huh it came out." Grimmjow said looking at his thumb.

"Yeah that's reminds me... Karin! Can I use your bathroom please?" Rukia called out.

"Sure." Karin answered from her living room.

Renji and Grimm watched her until she closed the bathroom door then both looked at Ichigo who is still at the threshold. Grimmjow said "Hey there captain, come in." He greeted as if they didn't exchange bullets and point guns at each other several times now. Renji grinned at him as well.

"Yo." Ichigo greeted.

"Big brother!" Karin called walking to him and Ichigo smiled. He opened his arms but he didn't receive a hug instead he received a punch in the face.

"That's for leaving the house before I come and for not visiting me." Karin said, glaring at him. Then she smiled. "It's all good big bro. Come on, have some coffee, it will be bright soon enough." When Ichigo entered the kitchen he was surprised to see "Orihime?"

Orihime smiled but felt a sting in her heart. She's still coping with their breakup. She had tried so hard not to cry and had mustered all her courage not to cling to him when he broke up with her. If she had done that before then she has to make sure she can do it today or every time she see him.

That time at the restaurant, when they encountered Rukia, Orihime watched Ichigo's reaction and she couldn't see any hatred on his face towards their friends. Ichigo even looked relieved when he had looked at them during that time that Rukia held her hostage. Orihime knew Ichigo admired Rukia's strong nature. So she concluded, she have to show him that she too is strong, that he could rely on her just like he relies on Rukia. She had realized that she need to be strong in order to be with him again.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"That must be our fault. We were trying to search for the princess and we thought that she came to visit her. Orihime said she wants to come with us so we brought her along." Renji said. Orihime nodded. She couldn't trust her voice not to quiver.

"I take it, you guys have been in touched?" Ichigo asked. Of course, they would visit Orihime since they saw her the last time he encountered them.

"Yeah. We had our reunion without you and it was peaceful mind you." Renji smirked.

Rukia returned and flop herself next to Karin's. Karin looked at the five of them. She couldn't help but chuckle on the situation. Here, in her living room are the five childhood friends got together after ten years. One is a soldier, three are rebels and one clueless and innocent nurse. How very dynamic.

They were all silently drinking their coffees. Renji and Grimmjow are still on their guards. They knew Ichigo wouldn't hurt Rukia but they couldn't feel at ease until Ichigo knows the truth, only then they can trust Ichigo fully too. Ichigo, now that alcohol left his system, his brain is functioning properly again. He tried to reason if what he is doing is right and if he can fully trust his old friends again. He looked at Rukia conversing with Karin animatedly. Rukia's face is now clean again, as it should be, he thought. Her braid is back and she is back to her tomboyish self again, fully at ease. He smiled covertly.

He supposed it is fine. He concluded. His eyes shifted to his sister. Karin's hair is short. She's sitting exactly the way Rukia was. He chuckled. She really does shadows Rukia.

When they saw that the moon is bright enough to light their path, the five childhood friends headed towards the forest where Rukia's group is waiting for them.

Ichigo watched Grimm and Rukia interacts easily, they were several meters in front of him. He felt a pang in his heart, that's my place, he thought. Behind him are Renji and Orihime chatting as well.

After few hours of walking, Renji called out to the others to take a rest for few minutes. All three looked at him and their gaze landed on Orihime who is huffing so bad and catching her breath.

"I'm sorry, Hime. We forgot." Rukia called out. "Alright, let's rest for a while. Are you hungry too? Ahead of us, a few minutes more, there are fruit bearing trees. We'll pick some on our way."

Ichigo felt guilty. He had entirely forgotten Orihime. He should have been the one supporting her and not Renji.

To be honest, Orihime had been wanting to rest after just an hour of walking but she had promised herself to become strong and keep up with her friends so she pushed herself. But her body could only do so much.

They rested for few minutes and resumed walking again. This time Ichigo walked beside Orihime with Renji on her other side. Grimm and Rukia are still ahead of them. Ichigo glared at their backs. He watched Grimm holds her hands when they passed a slippery or rocky area. When did Grimm become touchy like that to Rukia, and what the hell? Rukia didn't mind it one bit. Ichigo didn't realized he is fuming.

When they reached the area that Rukia spoke of, Grimmjow told them to wait while he searched for anything to eat. After only a few minutes, he came back with arm full of banana, turnips and some cherries. Grimmjow put the fruits down but took a couple of bananas and cherries then gave it to Rukia. Rukia took them like it was the normal thing. Ichigo was surprised. Since when did Grimmjow acted like that? He looked at Renji to see any reaction but Renji too is taking some fruits and gave them to Orihime. Ichigo's mood is becoming sour every second.

Another hour more and Ichigo guessed they are near. He could see few people on top of the trees, he knew they're look outs. Renji also cautioned them with the traps. Ichigo was impressed with their security that he realized if he happened to learn of this camp before and attack, they would be annihilated. Now he understand why the government have been having a hard time subduing this group.

Ahead of Ichigo, Rukia stops, she put fingers in her mouth and let out a loud whistle, then she held out her right arm, Ichigo wondered why. His answer came in a form of a big bird that landed in her arm. She stroked it lovingly. Grimm stroked it as well. Ichigo's eyes were wide with amazement. He ran to Rukia and asked "Is this _Bagwis_?"

"No, this is _Habagat_. Beautiful isn't he." Rukia said proudly.

"Yeah, he is." Ichigo said. He tried to touch it as well but the eagle flew.

"He'll get use to you too in no time." Rukia said.

"So, where's _Bagwis_?" He asked.

"It's probably playing with Sei." She said.

"Who?"

"Seiichi, my little brother who punches harder than you." She smirked.

"Rukia…" Ichigo started. He doesn't even know how to start apologizing for hitting her that time. He reached out for her face and run his thumb in the area where he punched her before. There's no trace of it now but his gut is still crawling with guilt and shame. Grimmjow looked away.

"Hey, it's okay. It's in the past. And I was honest when I said you punch like a sissy." She teased, she hold Ichigo's hand on her face and tugged him. "Come on. They're eager to see you."

"Who?" He asked again.

"You'll know." She smirked.

Ichigo remembers Rukia's dog. "Is _bantay_ still alive?" he asked her again. Now walking on the other side of Rukia.

"Of course. He's old now though. You'll see him soon." Rukia said, smiling proudly. Ichigo stares at her. He wants her to smile some more.

They finally reached the camp. Ichigo looked around. If he is to guess, he would think this is their main camp. There were huts and tents scattered around the area. There were men and women sparring in a level land with improvised training materials, others are doing exercises. He supposed that side with a big steaming pot is their main kitchen. The big trees around have some sort of hammocks tied to them. He could also see some children playing. He thought he saw a boy with orange hair but he couldn't be sure.

This place is like a small community, he concluded.

He saw some were looking at them, at him in particular. He looked at the kids playing again and he's now sure, the boy indeed have orange hair the same shade as him.

Hanataro was stirring the pot when he saw them. He dropped the ladle and run to Rukia, he hugged her "Princess, I'm glad you're safe. I've been so worried." Ichigo's eye twitched. What is with this men touching her freely? Well, he supposed he too groped her earlier so he couldn't really talk. He blushed.

"Serves you right. I told you not to let her out of your sight." Grimmjow said while extracting Hanataro from Rukia through his collar.

Rukia glared at Grimmjow then she turned to Hanataro "It's okay, don't mind them. Where are they?"

"They're all waiting at that big tent." Hanataro said pointing.

So, they headed to one of the tent, the biggest there.

While walking, "Renji, why are you guys calling Rukia princess? I knew Uncle Ju calls her that, but why does everyone else calls her that now? Ichigo asked Renji.

"First, exactly what you said, Father calls her princess and we started calling her that as well. Second, well, Father is the head of this community and she is the daughter so it's only natural they call her princess. And third, I'm sure you'll agree, because she looks and moves like a princess despite her tomboyish actions. Rukia has always carried this elegance and radiance from when she was little. One could even go so far as to think she's from the royalty." Renji explained.

Ichigo was convinced. The third reason suffice enough.

They reached the tent. "Father, we have arrived." Rukia called in the door. Ichigo's eyes widen. So uncle Ju is in too?

"Come in then." He heard someone said.

Rukia went in followed by Renji and Grimm. Ichigo is rooted on the floor. He is readying himself with what he will find out. He finally moved when Orihime encouraged him to enter.

So he took a step and went inside.

There he roamed his eyes from the left.

He saw Jushiro smiling at him kindly. He had aged considerably but he still exudes the aura of respect. Next to him is Ms. Unohana, uncle Ju's healer.. or is she? She's also smiling at him. Opposite her is the other west districts representative, Shunsui Kyurako who nodded at him, and his eyes widen even more when he saw his father smirking at him. Ichigo's heart is beating so fast and hard.

His father nudged his head to his left and Ichigo followed his nudged.. and there his racing heart stopped beating at once. His eyes got bigger if that is even possible, his body shook.

"Mo..Mother?." He whispered.

...

* * *

...

Back at Yoruichi's club. Rangiku woke up with a heavy heart. Of course, Gin is not with her anymore. She wonders when she will see him again, no, _if_ she will see him again, she corrected. She remembers what he told her. She quickly put on her clothes and went down. The club is empty now as it was almost dawn, but Yoruichi is there, nursing a coffee.

Rangiku sat down in front of her. Yoruichi prepared her a cup of coffee and put it in front of Rangiku. Rangiku took a sip and told Yoruichi what Gin told her.

"Three weeks huh, and full force. This is bad. There is not enough time to prepare." Yoruichi said. She was deep in thought for a while, then "So that's where he went. I hope he can get through the palace and convince him." She said to herself. Rangiku knows she's talking about her husband.

"Yeah. I guess I had better get a move on and warn them of the imminent war." Rangiku said. She looked at the window and saw the condensation there. Winter is coming, she thought. She stands up and put on her jacket. Before she left, Yoruichi told her,

"Remind Ju that he have the weapon that could stop this war. If my husband will not succeed, then he need to let go of that weapon. In this way, a lot of lives will be saved." Yoruichi said.

...

* * *

...

 **A/N: So, I'm giving you a chapter worth of two. Because Iwillbeupdatingonlyafteramonth! (*jumped behind Grimmjow*) Haha, I'm being a kid. Sorry guys but I'm flying back to my home country in a few hours for a much awaited vacation, and I will be there for a month. I will have limited access to internet so it will be hard for me to update, not to mention I will be here, there and everywhere in the Philippines so…. (*grinning like a maniac*)**

 **But due to a nuisance thing called work, I am compelled to check my email once and a while and with that I will take a peek on my personal email as well aaand…. if I get lots of reviews, I might ( might being the operative word here lol) drag my ass up from lounging in a beach somewhere and sat in front of a computer and write. (Huh, didn't you know, I'm a lefter member and I extort reviews, so there.. :D).**

 **Guest: Wow! Thanks for the review, really. Yes, the plot is becoming complicated that I think I'm digging my own grave here lol.. But I will crawl out somehow as the next events is already in my head, I just have to put it in writing. After having a taste of Rukia, I don't think Ichigo will ever get back with Orihime if he hasn't forgotten her name already :D.**

 **Blissbeat: Thanks. Hope you enjoy this too.**

 **Nievedrop: I'm glad you're satisfied at least. I will remember to put a little background of each of the character. I just get too excited sometimes :D.**

 **Kejora: Thanks for liking my story. Yap, I will try to switch POV often.**

 **Guest: Yeah, I'm happy to write their break up too. But Ichigo won't have Rukia that fast. He will have to go through hell first :D**

 **Hopelessromantic: Hope you got your harem fetish fill a little in this chapter lol…. Yeah, you're right. Urahara did said he is leaving everything to Kurosaki and Kuchiki not Kurosaki and Inoue, so I'm sure Rukia will be fighting alongside Ichigo soon enough.**

 **Sayuri: Yes, Orihime is exactly what you thought only she realized she couldn't be a damsel in distress all her life if she wants Ichigo to return to her.. but too bad for her, it's not gonna happen anymore. Thanks for always reviewing. You really inspires me.**

 **Thank you so much guys for taking time to review. Thank you too to all silent reader.**

 **I hope you guys will still be here when I come back.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I tried to be as detailed as possible but... There are some gore parts that you might find disturbing, so please be warned.**

 **Disclaimer: All Kubo Tite's**

* * *

Chapter 9

When Ichigo first thought that his friends, especially Rukia had joined the "Lefters group", he had thought that nothing could surprise him anymore. But now, he was just presented with something that he had never imagined, even in his wildest dream, is possible.

…His mother is alive. Something that he thought only God can make it possible.

"Mo..mother?" Ichigo choked.

Seeing his mother in front of him, alive, has made Ichigo's heart brimming with different emotions. One thing he is certain is that he's definitely happy. He is too happy that tears are forming in his eyes. He took a step closer to his mother but something in him made him faltered, other emotion surfaces as well.

 _Confusion_. How is his mother alive? They were told she was killed.

 _Abandonment_. If his mother is alive, then why didn't she come home to them? Why did she made them think she's dead?

 _Sadness_. How can she bear not seeing her family for a long time? Why did she let them wallow in pain? Perhaps she doesn't love them anymore?

These are what running in Ichigo's head.

Masaki too is nervous seeing her first born after so many years. Not that she didn't see him in secrets in these years. But seeing him up close and letting him know she's alive is entirely a different situation. She knows he will have a lot of questions and she have been preparing herself for a long time for her answers. Facing Isshin and her twins have been hard enough but she knew that Ichigo took her "death" the hardest. She hoped Ichigo will forgive her. And if he doesn't, she will still be proud of her son. Her son who have gotten so tall, as tall as his father, she thought fondly. Masaki's heart is overflowing with pride of what his son has become. Her tears are continuously streaming down her face. Her heart begs for her son's forgiveness.

Ichigo look at his mother again and all of his hesitations were forgotten, for there in Masaki's face, he could see his mother had suffered as well. He will get his answers later, Ichigo decided.

Ichigo took a quick step towards his mother. He hugged her like a child who didn't see his mother for a long time, which is really the case. The two cried.

Orihime was shocked at first seeing Ichigo's mother, then her heart became full of happiness for Ichigo.

Rukia, Renji and Grimmjow watched the reunion happily as well for even the three of them couldn't contain their happiness when they first learned that their Aunt Masaki was alive. They had thought they were hallucinating.

Grimmjow and Renji let out a sigh of relief. They are now sure they will have Ichigo's trust completely now and knew that things will return back to the way they were before. The five of them again, protecting each other's back.

All the people there looked away to give the mother and son a little privacy.

After a few moments, Isshin stands up and wrapped his arms on them which made Ichigo remembered they are not alone. He released his mother and squirmed from his father's grasp. He then took a seat next to Rukia who is smirking at him.

"Shut up, midget." He grumbled while discretely wiping his face. Rukia just grinned further.

Masaki sat down as well next to Isshin, opposite Ichigo. Her heart feels so light now that Ichigo has accepted her again.

Ichigo leaned on the table and eyed his mother "Mother, how are you alive?" He asked straightaway. He wanted his answers already.

Masaki sighed and took a deep breath. She started answering him.

"Just like what your father told you ten years ago, that day, we had to go to the north because almost all of our clinic's medical supplies were finished, because for some unknown reason, our deliveries did not reached the west so we had to go and pick the supplies ourselves. Upon entering the 50th, we were stopped by the soldiers of the north, but what your father didn't know was that, after the soldiers checked our identity, they recognized me and I knew I had become their target. So when they asked us to leave the car, I knew they were going to kill us. The group who had been covertly following us knew too so they intervened. Before the last soldier was killed, he was able to contact for back up and their camp was nearby, our group saw them coming so I had to leave with them and leave your father behind knowing that it will not be safe to stay with my family anymore. I am truly sorry, son. I had to fake my death in order to protect you all. By faking my death means cutting my ties with you all, with it the enemies will not suspect your father too." Masaki said, looking straight to Ichigo.

Ichigo's set of questions are multiplied as Masaki told her stories. This made Ichigo even more confused. "Are you saying your group has always been following you every time you leave the west? Why were you involve with this group? Why did you became their target when they saw you? Why..." Ichigo was stopped by a hand laying on his arm. It was Rukia's. Ichigo took a deep breath and looked expectantly at his mother again.

Masaki continued. "No, son. I am not always assisted by the group because we are safe as long as we are in the west and nothing happened with the few trips your father and I took to the capitol and other regions. Until a few weeks before that day, I was warned that the enemy is making a drastic move. He is targeting to eliminate all the founding leaders of this group. Because of that warning, safety measures were put in place. I am a target because, along with Jushiro, Shunsui, Unohana here and some other friends, I helped build this group." Masaki explained.

Ichigo has a strong idea that the lady at the club is a founding member too. He wonders who else. But he asked the question that was plaguing him the most.

"What is this group, mother?" Ichigo inquired. He had heard about the group's purpose from Rukia but he wanted to hear it from his mother. The reason why she chose to have this life style instead of being with her family.

"We protect, son." was her simple answer.

"What are you protecting?" Ichigo looked at the other three elders there. "I am sure it is not just the west people. This is something deeper, isn't? Who is the enemy you keep saying?" Ichigo asked again.

Masaki sighed. She looked at Jushiro and Shunsui who both nodded.

Masaki took a deep breath again and answered Ichigo's last question. "It was/is the Prime Minister, son, Aizen Sosuke."

Ichigo's eyes were so wide with shock. Orihime too. Rukia, Renji and Grimmjow sighed gravely.

"Why are you fighting with the government? The Prime Minister no less?" Ichigo asked in disbelief. His confusion is palpable.

Shunsui cleared his throat and answered Ichigo. "Aizen, Jushiro here and I goes way back until we graduated in college. Just like the five of you, we were childhood friends. But even then, our opinions often clashes with his. During our middle school, the three of us were all accelerated to college but he was always the brightest among us. We were groomed to enter politics. And being the genius that he was, it was not long before he was appointed as Prime Minister. Jushiro here was actually worried with what he will do to the country, because it has not been a secret among the three of us that he wanted power. He had always wanted to be the one on top and believed that there should only be one person to rule the world. Only few years later, Jushiro's worries became prominent. Gradually we noticed the changes he is making are not for the good of all the citizen. His government is not for all. He slowly put the country under his dictatorship. Until now, the economic gap between the poor and the rich is widening. Unreasonable high taxes were imposed, he became known for his brutality and injustice. We haven't the slightest idea how he managed to do all this without him being removed from his post. But that is the least of our worries. As the years goes by, Aizen managed to have two countries to report to him. He was particularly in contact with the neighboring country called Hueco Mundo. That country is small but was known as the place of rebels and great fighters. That alliance worries us a lot. It will not be long before he plans to invade countries again." Shunsui stopped and relaxed in his chair. He signaled Masaki to continue.

Masaki continued. "Speaking of invading countries, as you were all taught in school, almost three decades ago, Sereitie was originally composes of a hundred districts, there was district 81 to 100, but they separated themselves as independent country which we all know now as Rinjin. But what you didn't know was that the separation did not go as peacefully as you think. Battles had to be won in order for Rinjin to claim their independence."

The five friends were all listening attentively, even Rukia, Renji and Grimmjow, this is also their first time hearing this story in detailed.

"Since the districts 81 to 100 are located behind a mountain, separating them from us, not to mention their lands is also rich that they could stand alone, the district representative proposed to the Emperor to be acknowledged as a separate country. Since the two were friends, the Emperor agreed. As a respect to the Emperor, up to now, Rinjin is still acknowledging the Royal family. The Prime Minister did not like this decision so he secretly started his plan to invade them back. I was in my early twenties when his plan was put into action. The reason why we protect the mountain behind our district is not only because of its wealth with natural resources but because it is the shortest way to Rinjin. He launched an attack and wants to pass through the mountain. Thankfully, Rinjin's leader got wind of this plan and prepared for a counterattack. The four of us here..." she nodded to Jushiro, Kyurako, and Unohana "...along with Grimmjow's and Renji's parents, some friends, the soldiers of Rinjin and some civilians of the west especially our district, we fought the government from invading Rinjin. The battlefield was in our district. The battle lasted for hours and hours. A lot of our comrades were killed or wounded. Our forces were almost subdued when we were saved by the arrival of the Emperor who commanded the battle to stop. It couldn't be said that we won the battle."

"That's when I met your mother." Isshin added. "I treated her wounds and she fell in love with me instantly" Isshin said smugly.

Masaki rolled her eyes but continued where Isshin left off. "Your father was just an intern that time, but yes, we fell in love and got married few months after. We purchased a land in the 65th and built our family there." She then looked to Grimmjow and Renji. "Your parent's did the same and we all lived in the 65th. A little over a year later, you three were born, Ichigo being the youngest." Masaki said looking at Grimmjow, Renji and Ichigo.

Grimmjow and Renji were shocked of what they heard. So their parents were friends with their Aunt Masaki and the others, and they have known them.

Both of them did not bother to ask about their parents. Not that they did not care. It was because they had thought no one knows of them. Grimmjow had tried to ask his Uncle Gin about his parents before but every time he asks, his Uncle's face turns paler even more and he always avoided him.

Renji had known that his parents died when he was young and he decided that is all he needed to know. Hearing about them now makes him wants to know more about them.

* * *

In the depths of the forest, Rangiku is near the camp when she remember what Yuroichi told her. What did she mean when she said that Jushiro have a weapon to stop this imminent war? What could a sickly man like him do or have? Sure, he have hundreds of them at his back, ready to fight with him, but would they be enough to battle thousands of armies from all over Sereitie? Especially, if the Prime Minister himself is going to head the attack? The people will surely side with him and they will be even more outnumbered.

She sighed. She will know soon enough, Rangiku concluded.

* * *

Inside the tenth, where the revelation is taking place.

It was apparent in the young ones faces that they have a lot of questions and was about to ask but Rukia beat them.

"If the Emperor did not approve of this move by Aizen, why didn't he removed him from his post? Aren't the Emperor the one appointing the Prime Minister of this country?" Rukia asked.

All elders there moved their heads, four heads turned away from Rukia, one became worried, one bowed.

Jushiro sighed gravely and raised his head. He answered Rukia's question. "Indeed, His Majesty was furious about Aizen's attempt of invasion and he ordered him to be removed from his post. He was removed only to return after only a couple of years.

Almost two years after the first battle, the Royal palace welcomed a baby princess. The Emperor has just had his first granddaughter. The palace celebrated for months as the Royal Family has been waiting for this addition for a long time. The Emperor couldn't be happier. But because Aizen is a cunning man, an evil one, he kidnapped the princess during her first birthday. He threatened the Emperor to kill his granddaughter if he won't appoint him back. He also asked the emperor not to tell the prince and the princess that he was the one who kidnapped their daughter. The Emperor has no choice but to appoint Aizen as the Prime Minister again. But Aizen is a smart person, he knows that once he return the princess, the emperor will remove him again. Since the Emperor is the only one who knows that he has the child, Aizen killed the Emperor and ordered one of his men to kill the princess." Jushiro finished with a deep sighed. Unohana covertly reached for his hand and squeezed it.

All the people there felt sad for the royal family. The prince who has now become the Emperor became cold and indifference to anyone but his wife. His wife who fell ill. Everyone knows it was because of their child's death. The empress too did not get well. Until now the group know she's still suffering from her sickness.

"What happened next?" Renji asked. He knows the story of his parent's death is coming. He couldn't understand his heart whether he wants to hear his parent's story or not.

It was Masaki who answered. "When we heard about Aizen's reappointment, we regrouped and enforced Rinjin's defenses. We asked some friends to lend their hands and we were surprised when a lot of people joined our group. These were the people who opposes Aizen's dictatorship. They wanted to fight back. That's when we started to help the people who fell victim to Aizen's injustices. We moved in secret. Not even your father knows about this." Masaki said to Ichigo. "Of course, eventually, Aizen got wind of our course and he branded us as enemies of the estate."

"How did you hide this to father? To us?" Ichigo questioned. He himself did not have the slightest idea that her mother has been a part of this heroic movement all this time. How could she have hidden this from them?

"It was not easy, son. I had to trick your father all the time. When I had your sisters, I didn't participate actively anymore. Though Jushiro kept me updated." Masaki explained.

Ichigo wasn't so convinced, but he nodded.

It was Jushiro who continued the story. "As we predicted, Aizen did not take his defeat kindly. Few months after he was appointed again, he launched another attack. This time though, the Emperor knew of this attack. We do not know what lies Aizen told him or maybe the Emperor simply did not care. Ichigo has just turned two years old when the second battle was held.

Although we have predicted and prepared for this attack, Aizen was also prepared, he sent armies twice the number from the first battle. Because of that, we suffered a massive lost. Thankfully though, the Emperor was not very interested in the war, thus did not assist Aizen and lend his own army. The palace, as we still know till now, was still mourning for the death of the baby princess and her grandfather - the late Emperor.

As you may guess, Aizen did not succeed again. We barely won the war but not without tragic lost. We lost both Renji's parents" Jushiro looked at Renji, gravely. "They were very brave, son, they're both fiercely loyal, they fought up to their last breath. They're great people, son. I was there when they had their last breaths, and their last request is to take care of their precious little boy. They asked me to tell you that they love you and that you'll always be in their heart as they know that they will be in yours. The only regret they had was that they will not be able to see you grow. Your hair have the same shade as your father, and he was very proud of it."Jushiro sighed. Breathing is becoming hard for him every second.

Renji bowed his head. His throat felt like something is crawling from it. His eyes heated. What he couldn't give just to have a chance to see them. To hear them say those words themselves. He wished he have the same fate as Ichigo, at least he got to see his mother again. But Renji knows, there's no bringing them back anymore. They're right though, they will always be in his heart.

Rukia reached to Renji from behind Grimmjow. She gripped Renji's arm, telling him he is not alone. Orihime hugged Renji's other arm, showing her support as well. Renji's pain subsided. He is thankful to these people who have become his family. His parents may have left him, but he have these people around him.

Jushiro continued and looked at Grimmjow.. "We lost your mother too. She was a great fighter, just like you, but she have the biggest heart I know. She my look tough on the outside but she didn't tolerate injustice, she didn't want to see people being mistreated. Your father told me that was what made him fall for your mother. He was smitten by her." Jushiro chuckled, remembering how deeply Hiroki was in love with Ayame.

"She was fiercely loyal too and she was the bravest person I know. She died protecting your father. She took the bullet that was intended for your father." Jushiro bowed his head. That event had been a tragic one that he wished he didn't witnessed.

Grimmjow bowed to hide and rearranged his anguish face. After a moment, he then turned to Jushiro and asked through a gritted teeth "was there a third battle? If she protected father, then where is father now?"

"Before the second war, your mother called a friend to take you away from the west, from the battle field. Her friend has a younger sister who was actually Rangiku, and she was the one who took care of you." Jushiro said looking up to the person who arrived in time to hear him tell the stories of the boys' parents.

"I was only Fifteen years old that time." Rangiku added.

Jushiro continued. "After the war, with your mother's death, your father was devastated, he didn't have the will to stay alive anymore. He barely eat unless fed. I knew he needed motivation to stay alive, so I went and fetch you. When he saw you, he got on his feet again and helped taking care of you. Rangiku stayed with you and your father, she took care of you both. Your father was a known writer that time, he tried to avenge your mother thru his writings. He exposed the corruption of Aizen's government, he wrote stories of the people who suffered from his hand, and everything that might bring Aizen down. Eventually it reached the Prime Ministers noticed. One day, while your father and Rangiku were travelling back to the west, half a dozen of soldiers stopped them and requested for your father to come to the capitol, they said he will be questioned there. Rangiku went with him." Jushiro stopped and took a deep breath. He hoped they won't ask questions anymore. Reminiscing his friends is making him even harder to breath. He looked at Rangiku to save him from talking.

Rangiku's face turned grave "We did not reach the capitol, those bastards brought us to their camp in the north. It turned out they were not really soldiers, they were a secret group who answered to Aizen. They deliberately called themselves "Lefters" to hide their connection to the government. We were held prison there for days. They let me watch them tortured Hiroki. They were trying to get answers from him - Where's our camp and who are our members. I witnessed his pain, his every cry. Every day they cut parts of him, his fingers, his ears, when they realized he will not divulge anything, they cut his tongue too." Rangiku's voice trembled badly. "I tried to tell him to give up already. I was gagged but I knew he knows what I am trying to say, but he just looked at me serenely, I knew he's trying to tell me not to worry and that he was giving me time to escape or to at least have them focus on him." Rangiku is now openly crying. Words are barely leaving her throat now. "When they got tired of him, they hanged him, I actually felt glad because I knew his suffering is finally going to end, but before he died, he smiled at me and that's when I realized that he couldn't wait to die, he couldn't wait to be with Ayame again." Rangiku choked a sub.

Grimmjow's anguish was multiplied. His body shook. He could barely contain his rage, the pain and sorrow is unbearable too. He would gladly prefer being beaten to a pulp by a dozen of people than having to feel this pain. He wanted to run from this place and let out his rage. His constricting chest is pleading him to allow it to explode. He stands and was about to do that if not for the small hand that gripped his fingers. He looked down and saw a set of wide purple eyes. His anguish was mirrored in hers. Fat tears are flowing from these eyes he is staring at. Is he crying too? He wonders. He locked his eyes on hers again, he concentrated on how purple they are and he was soon lost in the depths of them. He remembers the reason why his favorite resting place is a small meadow full of lavenders, it's because they are the same shade with these eyes he loves to stare at every time he was given a chance. Then he broadens his sight and he focuses his mind to stare at this unbearably beautiful face. This face has been his haven. Since when? Well, he couldn't remember. That beautiful face moved and went to rest in his chest. Her other hand fisted on his shirt.

After a moment, Grimmjow realized, his rage has calmed down, his pain has become bearable. His body stopped shaking. It was all because of this petite but strong woman hugging him. He realized that he might lose her too. He shook his head. He couldn't even bear the thought of losing this woman. He wrapped his hand on her waist. _I will die before Aizen can lay a finger on you_ , he vowed to his soul.

The elders understands Grimmjow's feeling. They had been avoiding telling them these stories. But they knew it was inevitable actually. The younger ones have to know the full story to understand the real meaning of what they're fighting for.

Ichigo thought he is feeling way too much pain too. He turned his face opposite his two hugging friends. Is he this affected that he couldn't bear to look at them?

Rukia let go of Grimmjow and looked up to him. She sat down again and tugged his hand to sit down as well. Grimmjow sat down but did not let go of Rukia's hand. Rukia too have no intention of letting go of him anytime soon.

Orihime's tears are flowing even more. "Thank heavens they did not kill you too." She said in a relieved voice, looking at Rangiku.

Rangiku looked away. "They were planning to. When Hiroki died, they turned their attention on me. They were having fun with me that I was near to just commit suicide when someone appeared and saved me." She said in a gritted teeth. They did not need to know the extent those animals did to her, that the experience is still haunting her in her sleep, that aside from Grimmjow's parent's death, this was the reason why Gin is doing a dangerous job. She didn't feel any sympathy when Gin had slaughtered them like an animal, because they were worse than animals.

All of them shuddered from what Rangiku told them. They knew she suffered more than she let on.

Orihime took a deep breath and asked "Is there anything I need to know about my parents? My brother just said that they left us. Were they involved in the war?" She asked in a small voice. She hoped her parents left them because of honorable reason too.

None of the elders spoke for a moment.

It was Unohana who finally spoke. "No, dear. They were not involved in the war. But they were affected by Aizen's cruelty too. Your family was settled in the South. Your father owns a sizeable farm from which he cultivates to support his family. You were living peacefully until a new ordinance were put in place, he was asked to pay higher tax and pay all the accumulated taxes of the past years. This resulted him to sell half of his farm. Your father worked hard to support you but his body gave in, he fell ill and died. We assumed that your mother didn't know how to take care of you and your brother that's why she left." Unohana explained.

"Your brother took you and traveled all the way to the west. Jushiro welcomed you and provided you a small dwelling. He sent Sora to school and supported you until Sora took over." Unohana continued.

Orihime nodded. She wished her mother will return to them too, just like Aunt Masaki.

Ichigo asked what has been bugging him."Why did you all chose to continue fighting Aizen? Why are you still fighting him when you have lost so much? Why are you protecting Rinjin?"

Isshin answered. "Son, your mother, Renji's father and Grimmjow's mother are from Rinjin. Your mother is the second child of the Prime Minister of Rinjin.

"You mean to say the old man who was always visiting us is my grandfather?" Ichigo asked. Isshin and Masaki nodded.

"When I faked my death, I asked Jushiro to let you all know that I died, because Aizen might use any of you to come to me. But when I heard that you left West and enrolled yourself to become a soldier, I decided to let your father know of the truth. That's why he went to the academy to take you back but we have under estimated Aizen. He knew I was really alive. He ordered the academy that you will not be contacted and did not allow you to make contact either. He purposely "trained" you to battle us. He use your 'false' vendetta to the Lefters to fight us. But thanks to your friends, they were able to make you listen to us. That is why it is important that nobody from your team knows of your connection to us or he might turn you as a traitor" Masaki told Ichigo.

"That was mostly my third daughter's doing." Isshin said, grinning at Rukia. Rukia's free hand ruffled Ichigo's hair which he swatted.

Shunsui answered Ichigo's other question. "We opposes Aizen because we know his true motives and someone has to stand up to him. He can toy the palace but he cannot deceive us who knows him. The other reason why we chose to fight him are aside from a fact that some of your parents' origin are from Rinjin and aside from having a good relationship with them, is that he had been wanting to mine and destroy the mountain of the 65th, after taking everything he could get from it. Destroying that mountain will cause a lot of consequences because it is where we take the means to protect and help the people as we are not only helping the West people but all the other regions as well. It was also where the water is coming from to help the farmers for their irrigation. Not to mention that mountain is sacred. It is true that the mountain have a lot of natural resources that is why he wants it. We heard that he is planning to secure massive weapons, weapons that could destroy a country with a few attacks only. He needs resources. "

Jushiro picked up "We know that Aizen will never stop until he reclaim Rinjin and that mountain, that is why we can never let our guard down. It's only a matter of time before he attacks again."

"Speaking of that, Gin said he is preparing to attack in three weeks' time and he is coming with full force, whatever that means." Rangiku announced.

All faces there became troubled. The young ones eyes were wide.

"Full force would mean his super elite armies, soldiers, as well as the rebels and Hueco Mundo's force." Shunsui said while scratching his chin. "This is very bad. Three weeks is a short time to prepare. We have to warn Rinjin immediately. We have to assemble the group. If that is all your questions Ichigo then you young ones should take a rest while we discuss things." Shunsui dismissed them.

Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Grimmjow and Orihime nodded. They stand up and started to leave the tent. Before they left though, they heard Rangiku said "Jushiro, Yoruichi also told me to remind you that you have the weapon that might stop or prevent this war."

All elders there except Jushiro unintentionally looked at Rukia. Jushiro bowed his head.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for updating late. I lost my momentum (this is one of the reason why I want to finish my stories fast), I had to read lots of** **Ichiruki fics, and re-read all my stories reviews before I got excited to write again.**

 **Just a reminder. Please forgive the grammar/spelling mistakes, I tried my best as always. Feel free to point out the mistakes too so I can avoid them.**

 **Back on the story. I was originally planning to write flashbacks but I realized if I do that the story will become long and I cannot commit on a very long story yet (like 20+ chaptered story.) I hope this turned out well for you.**

 **Sooo, I laid down all the cards, only few cards I kept but I'm sure you all know what they are already.**

 **Kudos to those who have guessed the events/secrets right.**

 **Who else cried on Grimmjow's parents' story? I did.**

 **Next chap will be lighter. Some fluffy moments too.**

 **Thank you guys for the reviews, really. Even just a few words could inspire me.**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Not modern AU. Where these Articles, but not limited to, still applies:

Article 4: The emperor is head of the Empire, combining in Himself, the rights of sovereignty

Article 8: The emperor can issue Imperial Ordinances as necessary to maintain public safety or to avert public calamities in place of the law

Disclaimer: All Kubo Tite's

* * *

Chapter 10

The five friends who were about to step out stopped and faced the elders again.

"Weapon?" Ichigo asked. He felt hope arising in his chest. Fear had started to creep in his stomach when he heard Rangiku's announcement about the upcoming war. Because however he thinks of it, he knew they will be outnumbered. Any strategy he thinks is still not enough to win the war. He knew the government's force, plus the aid of the two countries reporting to Aizen, not to mention the rebels. Now that he has learned the truth about his family, about the group's true motive, he will do all he can to protect them.

"What is this weapon, father?" Rukia asked as well. All the younger ones were rigidly standing. They have all been thinking hard about the threat. All of them, except Orihime, knew that if this war happens, then this will be the biggest and hardest they will be facing so far.

Jushiro remained bowed. His face is constricted. He couldn't comprehend whether he felt more guilty, or sad or scared. Unohana reached for him again. "It's time, Ju. You have to let go." She said soothingly.

Jushiro took a deep breath, he locked his gaze at Rukia and said "There might be a way to prevent the upcoming war. The same way it stopped the first battle... To get the Emperor to halt the invasion and to get him on our side." Jushiro started.

"But you said that the Emperor doesn't care about Rinjin anymore, he even allowed the second attempt." Rukia asked, confused. "How can we ask for his help?"

"I believe Kisuke is handling that matter. He might have met Gin in the Capitol. I am always amazed how fast that man's brains works. We just hope he will succeed. Although, whatever the Emperor's decision will be, if I am to guess, knowing Aizen, the war will still happen." Shunsui said, still deep in thought.

"How so? Is he afraid Aizen might kill him too? Was that easy to kill an Emperor now?" Renji asked.

Shunsui responded "No. From what little I knew of the present Emperor, he is stronger that his father. I don't think he will be afraid of Aizen."

"Then why would he allow this invasion? Why wouldn't he stop Aizen?" Orihime asked. She is praying so hard for this war they're talking about wouldn't happen. She couldn't bear the thought that she might lose any one of them.

"He can, but he needs a reason to. You see, one of the roles of Emperor is to unite countries. It is still a mystery to us why the late Emperor had allowed Rinjin's independence. The present Emperor was just following the law. Hence, if we want him on our side, then we need to convince him." Masaki explained.

"Then we should tell him that Aizen was the one who killed his father. I'm sure the Emperor will not trust Aizen anymore. He will even sentenced him to death, right?" Rukia suggested.

"It's not that easy, princess. He will need evidence. If there is another thing that Aizen was good at, it was to manipulate people." Jushiro sighed. If only that were easy, he thought.

"Then what can we show him? How about that weapon you are talking about? What is that weapon, father? Will that really help?" Rukia asked, desperately. She too, as much as she wanted to bring down Aizen, she wouldn't want any of her comrades to get hurt, or worst get killed.

Grimmjow felt his hand was squeezed tightly. He looked down and saw Rukia is still gripping his fingers. He has been listening intently as well. If they could not prevent the imminent bloodshed then he will just have to be prepared and do all he can to fight back and protect the ones he hold dear. He'll be damned if he let Aizen do what he did to his parents again. He gripped her hand back.

"In order to convince him, he will need to know everything that Aizen did and what he's been doing to the country, supported with evidence. Most of all, he need to know that the princess, his daughter is alive. We believe that will make him side with us. Although, I'm sure, Aizen will just repeat what he did before. Hence, it will put all the royal family in danger." Shunsui said, staring intently at Rukia.

Rangiku's eyes widen. She now have a clear idea about this weapon.

"Are you saying the princess is actually alive? Where is she? Let's find her." Ichigo declared. His hope is increasing. If bringing the Princess back to the palace will secure the safety of these people around him, then he will search for this princess by all means and drag her to the palace himself.

"That's right, father, do you know where she is? When we find her, we will reunite her to her parents and then we'll protect the palace, the royal family, especially the princess." Rukia declared. Ichigo, Grimmjow and Renji nodded in agreement.

"No need to search for her, princess, for she is with us." Jushiro said. He locked his eyes on Rukia. His eyes are trying to convey the message.

Rukia opened her mouth to protest, then she realized what he said. The princess is among us? She looked at her father again, her father who is looking at her with piercing but melancholy eyes. What is he trying to tell me? He had said the princess is among them. Princess… Why was his father always calling her 'princess' again? Unless.. Rukia's eyes widen. It dawned to her like an avalanche of ice.

"Father, what are you trying to say?" Rukia asked in a small voice. Her heart is running wild, she's starting to feel cold.

Grimmjow looked down at Rukia when he felt her hand has gone so cold. Her small voice also made Ichigo to look at Rukia, then he scowled when he saw their joined hands.

"Yes, _princess_ , it's exactly what you think it is." Jushiro confirmed. Rukia's naturally big eyes widens even more.

Ichigo, Grimmjow, Renji and Orihime looked back and forth to the father and daughter. All wondering what was transpiring between them.

Rangiku on the other hand realized it before them. She was amused but slightly annoyed as she was the only one inside the tent, aside from these youngsters, that was not in on this secret.

"What is happening?" Ichigo asked his mother. Masaki looked at Jushiro who is still looking at Rukia with the most guilty face she had ever seen him wore. She sighed. Somebody has to drop the bomb.

"There was no need to search for the princess for the princess is standing here among us." Masaki announced while looking at Rukia. The younger ones' were stunned. Their mouths agape. Realization came to them.

Rukia was all along…. a princess? And she was the 'weapon'!? All thought, disbelievingly.

Rukia released Grimmjow's hand and sat down. She felt her legs lost all its bones. She's trying to register what they just said.

"I'm very sorry, princess. Believe me I tried several times to give you back to your parents but I couldn't go through with it. I couldn't let you go." Jushiro pleaded. His pale face lost its color even more. Yes, he have tried, but he knew in his heart, he did not really put all his effort. Because the moment he carried Rukia in his arms, he knew it will be very hard for him to let her go anymore. He loved Rukia like she was his own daughter.

Unohana spoke in defense of Jushiro "He tried, dear. But he's afraid that Aizen might try to kill you again. Not just you but your parents too. You see, it was Aizen who reported to the Emperor that your kidnapper died when his house was burned down and you among with him. If you suddenly appeared alive, Aizen will be threatened. We knew Aizen wouldn't let anyone hinder his ambition even if it were the Royal Family."

"I thought you would be safer here with us. I know it's very selfish of me. Please forgive me, princess." Jushiro pleaded.

"How did I come to you? I thought Aizen ordered the princess, I mean me to be killed?" Rukia asked. Her mind is still processing a lot of things.

"As Shunsui told you, we were coached to enter politics, when Aizen became the Prime Minister, we were asked to become his Advisors. We were able to monitor him for a few years. But just like in our school days, our views clashes often. He did not like it. Later on, we were appointed as districts representatives in the farthest region, west. I still think he is regretting this decision now. Nevertheless, we didn't turn our eyes off him. We were able to hinder some of his invasion attempts, but I apologized we were not able to stop him from killing your grandfather." Jushiro heaved a sigh.

Kyurako continued. "But Jushiro did everything he can to save you, princess. He tracked the place where Aizen kept you. We were almost too late, because Aizen was just leaving the house which was lit in fire, he burn down the house with you inside. Jushiro rushed in to see if he can still save you. We were so relieved when he came out cradling you in his arms. You were very brave then, you didn't even cry." He smiled at Rukia.

"When we got you, we arranged to inform the Emperor immediately. We were almost at the palace when we saw Aizen was getting out of there. We retreated and surveyed the palace. We found out that a lot of the guards there, even the closest to the Emperor and the Empress, were Aizen's men. They report to him. So we decided to keep you even if it is not the right thing to do."

Rukia sighed. She tried to search her feelings. Is she mad? No, she couldn't find it in her heart to get mad at her father, her father who saved her and has done nothing but love her. If she is to guess what she is feeling then she thinks she's actually happy, happy that her real parents are still alive. If she was brought back to the palace before then she wouldn't have met these amazing people surrounding her. She wouldn't have known what it really meant to protect and help people. Most of all, she wouldn't have known what really happened to her grandfather and the Prime Minister's evil nature. Up to this point, she's happy for what she has become. She's happy that they treated her like anyone else. That her father has let her to be the person she wants to be.

She took a deep breath "I'm not mad at you, father. If anything, I'm grateful. I understand that you did what you thought is the best for me and I'm thankful for that. But, if it's okay, I want to meet my parents. I will tell them everything. This time, I will protect them."Rukia declared with resolve.

"Princess, once you entered the palace, you will have to assume the role of a princess. You cannot fight like us anymore." Masaki said, gently. She knew, once her parents knows of her, she's sure they will not let their daughter out of their sight anymore. Also, as a Royal, she have obligations to the country. Masaki should know, her father had been begging for her to come home, to Rinjin.

Ichigo still couldn't fully recover from the fact that Rukia was almost killed when she was still a baby, couldn't control his body tremble when he realized that had Aizen succeeded, he wouldn't have met this amazing woman beside him. If Rukia is safer in the palace then that's where she should be. After the battle, he could ask his superior to assigned him there as her guard. So he seconded his mother "That's right. Leave it to us to protect you and your parents."

"No! I will fight here with you all. I will not stay in the palace and stand there looking useless. I don't care about princess roles or whatever!" Rukia stubbornly said. She even stomped her foot for added emphasis.

"Here we go again. Just like the old days." Ichigo muttered. "Midget, don't be stubborn and do what you are told." Ichigo said louder.

"You weren't able to stop me from fighting before, what makes you think I will obey you this time eh, Ichi-poo?" Rukia smirked.

Ichigo still tried. "Tch! This is different, midget. You weren't a target before. It would be best if you just stay in your pink chamber or wherever princesses sleeps this days and wait there until it is safe for you to come out." Even as Ichigo said this, he knew there is no way in hell Rukia would adhere to him. It's just wasn't who she is. But if there is even a slight chance that she would listen then he will gladly try his luck.

"You wish, captain. I will ask the palace to be shifted here if I have to. Here, where I can protect them. I am not a damsel in distress. " Rukia stubbornly said, glaring at him challengingly.

Of course. He should have known better. He looked annoyed but in the depth of his mind, he would want her where he can see her, and that is beside him.

"Let her fight, Ichi. With the three of us in front her, she won't even have to lift her finger." Grimmjow said. Renji nodded. Hell, even they don't want her to be in the crossfire, but they both know there's no use wasting their breath telling Rukia off.

" _Beside_ you, not in front." Rukia corrected. Rangiku chuckled. She wouldn't want to be behind anyone either.

Ichigo tsk-ed again. "Fine. This is both your fault, anyway. You are always tolerating her." Ichigo said to his male friends with a smirk. The feeling of camaraderie came back to him full force. He really felt at ease now with his friends, even with the looming threat.

"Then it's settled, we have to plan on how to get in touch with the Emperor without Aizen knowing. There's also the matter of your parents' safety. Time is of the essence. Just going to the capitol will take days not to mention getting around Aizen's spies."Shunsui said, scratching his face. His brain is running all the alternatives.

"Don't concern yourself with that trouble anymore, my friend. Instead of going there, I brought the man himself here." Announced by a figure in the tent entrance. All heads turned to the speaker. It was Yuroichi's husband- Kisuke Urahara, with another person in a hood. Said person step ahead of Kisuke and removed his hood. All people's eyes there widens in shocked and disbelief.

"His Majesty.." someone whispered.

The emperor walked forward and all the people got over their shock and bowed. The Emperor remained stoic. When they straighten up only then the Emperor started to look at all of them. He looked at the people's faces and scrutinize each one of them, and that expressionless face shifted only when it landed on Rukia. His eyes that were looking coldly up until now widens a little. Then his face softens...

"Rukia..." The Emperor whispered.

Rukia doesn't know what to react. This is all becoming too much for her. Only a few minutes ago that she just learned Jushiro was not really his father and that she was a princess born to a Royal family. And now that Royal family is in front her. Her biological father, the Emperor himself.

"His Majesty" Rukia said. Was she supposed to call him that? She's not sure.

The Emperor took a step towards Rukia. He stopped only when she was within his reach. He studied her. Then he extended his hand and touched her cheek with his finger fleetingly, as if to only make sure she's real. Then he closed their gap and embraced his daughter. There is no doubt in the Emperor's heart that she is his daughter, she looks so much like his dear wife, there is no mistaking it. His heart couldn't contain his happiness. Their daughter is alive after all.

Jushiro's heart is breaking. He had prepared himself for a long time that he will lose his daughter eventually. That he needs to return her to the palace where she belongs. Now the time has come. His real father is here to take his princess from him.

He is also prepared for the repercussion of his actions. Be it his life.

Rukia felt the Emperor's body is trembling. He is warm, she thinks. She hugged him too, she felt herself relaxed in his embrace.

After a few moment, they released each other.

"How did you managed to bring the Emperor here?" Whispered Shunsui to Kisuke.

"Simple, I showed him these." Kisuke said, with a sly face. In his hands are pictures of Rukia from when she was just a baby, when she was in elementary, in high school and recent ones.

Shunsui nodded. He knew Kisuke told the Emperor more than he let on. But the pictures might have been his last card.

"Now I understand why father forbids Rukia to cut her hair. Princesses supposed to have long hair, right?" Renji asked to no one.

"I knew it. I have always thought Rukia has the traits of a princess, I just did not thought that she's really one." Orihime said.

Ichigo and Grimmjow's eyes are still boring on Rukia who is conversing with her father. Grimmjow chuckled bitterly. He had thought before that when he finally had the guts to confess to her then he might have a slight chance that she will accept him, now though, that slight chance was obliterated entirely. He felt a painful tug in his heart. I knew she's too good for me, he thought.

Isshin approached Ichigo, he slung his arm in his shoulder and whispered "Don't worry, son. You will still have a shot at my third daughter. You are technically a 'Prince' in Rinjin, anyway. Besides, your grandfather is friends with the late Emperor."

Ichigo shrugged his father's arm. "What are talking about? Get off me."

"How is mother, father?" Rukia asked the Emperor who is still patting her head.

"She's is going to be alright when she sees you." The Emperor told her. Rukia smiled. She couldn't wait to see her mother, too.

Kisuke cleared his throat, loudly. All eyes except the Emperor turned to him. "So, what's it gonna be, Byakuya? As Shunsui said, time is of the essence." He asked, casually.

The Emperor's eyes turned coldly at him. Kisuke smirked. He knew he will get away by calling the Emperor casually since they're far from the palace. He knew the Emperor from when he was young. His governess was his wife, after all. He also taught him swordsmanship for a short time.

"I will remove him from his position and put him in jail along with his cronies. He will be sentenced to death. I will protect my family myself." Byakuya announced. He felt that putting him in jail and not killing him straight out is not enough for killing his father and for almost killing his daughter. For making a fool out of him. For trampling the honor of his family. For feeding him so many lies, for manipulating him. But if there is one thing he overruled in the many decree Aizen had asked him to approve is that he did not approve of sentencing a person to death without due process.

Rukia looked at Byakuya and saw conviction in his face. He had said _he_ will protect her and her mother. She turned to Jushiro with pleading eyes and hurriedly said "Father, tell him what Aizen can do, what he is planning to do. Tell him everything."

Byakuya took her hand and said "I have heard everything I need to know about him, Rukia. I am not afraid of him. We will be safe in our house."

"But…, what do you mean 'we' and.. and 'safe in our house'? Rukia is starting to feel rebellious already.

"It is as I said. We, meaning you, me and your mother. You will leave this place with me today." Byakuya informed her, in an irrefutable voice.

Rukia's friends were listening attentively. They were starting to feel amused. Even the elders who knows Rukia. How are you going to wiggle your way out of this now, Rukia?

Rukia opened her mouth to protest but stopped when her eyes landed on Ichigo who is smirking at her. She clamped her mouth and huffed. Then she squared her shoulders, opened her mouth again and said "I will meet mother but I am not staying in the palace. I want to be here and fight." She stomped her foot again.

Her father, the Emperor is not amused. "Princess, there will be no war happening. Once Aizen is removed, all soldiers will follow the new Prime Minister. I will carefully choose the next one that there will be no need for this group."

"Then, choose father-" Rukia pointed to Jushiro "or Sir Shunsui to be the next Prime Minister." Rukia said without a second thought.

Jushiro was taken aback. Then sighed "Princess, you don't know what you are saying."

Rukia went and sit in between Shunsui and Jushiro "Look at it, father, you knew the wrongdoings of Aizen. You can make them right. You are the most impartial person in the world. With this position, we can easily reach out for the less fortunate people in all the farthest regions. I knew you hated that we had to resort to fighting. Father is right,.." This time she pointed to Byakuya. "We won't have to fight anymore. Besides, didn't Sir Shunsui said earlier, you two were groomed to enter politics when you were younger?"

"If I were to stay in the capitol, then I want you near me." Rukia added in a small voice.

Jushiro held her hand tight "As much as I want to, princess, my health won't allow it, besides, my life has always been centered here in west. Shunsui would be much better candidate for the position."

"Okay, but you have to come with me. You and Renji and Ms. Unohana too. If not, then I will stay here with you." Rukia firmly said. She then turned to Shunsui. "You will accept the position, right, Sir?"

"If I am not mistaken, you were offered the position before instead of Aizen. You are fated to this, Shu, might as well accept it." Jushiro told his best friend.

"I agree. There is no one better candidate that you." Kisuke seconded.

Shunsui sighed deeply, he then looked at Byakuya, silently asking his say in the matter.

Byakuya watched her daughter with keen eyes. He has only known his daughter for not even an hour but he felt like he already knew her all his life, for his daughter looks so much like his wife. She even have Hisana's stubbornness. Warm feeling is engulfing his whole body. They're so alike it make his heart burst with pride. The daughter that they had thought had died a long time ago is here in front of him, and it's all thanks to these people who saved her. He was really furious when he had learned that they kept his daughter away from them. But hearing the conversation earlier, he couldn't help but agree with their decision, because before Kisuke entered his office uninvited few days ago, he had been so complacent around Aizen.

His daughter is alive and he gets to be with her now. He couldn't wait to tell his wife.

Byakuya closed his eyes for a second. "So be it." He announced.

All present there smiled except Shunsui who let out a sigh again, saying "This will definitely cut off my time with my lovely wife."

Rukia stood and bowed at the Emperor. "Thank you, father. I can assure you, Sereitie is in good hands with us." She looked up "All of us here will support Sir Shunsui. We have so many friends who will lend their hands too. These people are amazing, father. Wait until you meet everyone. There's Ms. Yoruichi…" Byakuya flinched. Kisuke smirked. "… Nanao, Tatsuki, Hanataro, Karin, and all our comrades scattered around Sereitie." Rukia proudly told her father.

Byakuya just looked at his daughter fondly.

Kisuke spoke. "It's settled then. This requires careful planning. We have to plan the transition where Aizen cannot escape. Byakuya, you cannot bring Rukia home yet. You have to clean the palace first of Aizen's men. We will arrange for Rukia to meet the Empress as soon as possible."

Byakuya's eye twitched. He glared at Kisuke. Although he couldn't help but agree. He will have to arrange for his wife's safety too.

It seems that Rukia read his father's thought for she said "Father, you can bring mother here in the west, here is the most secure place from Aizen. Uncle Isshin is a doctor and Orihime is a certified nurse, they can take care of mother." Rukia suggested pointing at Isshin and Orihime.

"It will be of great honor for us to take care of the Empress, Your Majesty." Isshin said while Orihime bowed, saying "I will do my best."

"I will think of it, princess." The Emperor said, but in his head, he's already arranging everything in his head.

Kisuke chuckled and looked at Ichigo, Renji and Grimmjow. "I don't know how you boys have not figured out that she's a real princess when she has been ordering you around all this time and you have not been able to help but obey her. Look, even now, she already have the Emperor wrapped in her fingers."

The three boys and the Emperor glared at him. Rukia blushed. Kisuke chuckled even more. Even the others smiled.

"Tch, who would have thought that princesses are stubborn as hell…." Ichigo started.

"doesn't back down from a fight…." Renji.

"is stronger than most men I know…." Grimmjow.

"draws horribly…." Ichigo again. He remembers her crappy drawing of a bunny him with a scribble 'come home already, idiot' is still safe in his wallet. I'm home, midget, he said inwardly.

"snores" Renji. Smirking.

"climb trees faster than a monkey…" Grimmjow.

"acts and talks like a guy…" Ichigo again.

"FINEEE!" Rukia stopped them. "Fine! I don't have the traits of a princess, I get it." She huffed.

"That's not what we meant, midget." Ichigo said. "Besides, I wouldn't want you any other way, anyway." He muttered. Red face shifting to the side. Orihime bowed her head. Her heart is starting to feel painful again.

"Yeah, who would want a simpering, cowering, frilly princess?" Grimmjow agreed.

"That's right. I am yet to beat you in _Kali"_ Renji said.

Rukia smirked at the three boys. "You three, as your princess, have no choice but to obey me from now on without protest, or I will send guards on you." Rukia stopped and think "Well, if the guards can beat you, that is."

This time the three boys smirked.

….

"Alright, let's get to it." Shunsui said.

So, the group plans to oust Aizen and appoint Shunsui Kyurako. Jushiro's group will provide Byakuya all the evidence in their hands of Aizen's crimes. The Emperor will also review all the reports provided to him and will do his own investigation, at the same time to secure his wife and daughter's safety. Well, his wife mostly as he can see his daughter is surrounded by people who cares for her, not to mention she's also capable.

When enough evidence were gathered, Byakuya will make sure that Aizen will be sentenced to death and all his allies will be banished from Sereitie.

The only thing they pray fervently is that Aizen won't get wind of this plan. Shunsui and Jushiro who knew Aizen longer than anyone, knows that this will not be easy and both have a queasy feeling that something terrible might still happen. They were both relieved when Kisuke seconded their suggestion to cover all the alternatives. So they all agreed to still warn Rinjin, protect the 65th mountain and inform their comrades of a possible battle.

Rangiku was tasked to inform Gin of the plan if ever he contacts her again.

They were almost wrapping up when Hanataro entered and told them that lunch is ready. Not without stuttering and numerous bows when he saw the Emperor was inside the tent.

So they all went outside where a long table was set with long chairs. On the table, food are arranged on top of banana leaves, long line of rice is in the middle and mix of freshwater fish, meats, vegetables and fruits surrounding it.

Everyone realized they were famished. What with all this planning and revelations.

"Come father, let's wash our hands here." Rukia tugged Byakuya's hand towards a bamboo table with two large clay water jar dispenser, a soap on the side. Hanataro on the other hand run in the kitchen and dig on the cabinet, deciding for the most presentable dinner utensils he could give to the Emperor, muttering why no one informed him beforehand.

Tatsuki's jaw was on the floor seeing the Emperor in the flesh. She have seen him only in pictures. When she got over herself, she grabbed Renji who was closer to her and asked in a hushed voice "What in the birds ball is the Emperor doing here?"

Renji chuckled and said "That's not it at all. Look at them..." Renji pointed his finger at the Emperor and Rukia. "That will answer your question."

So Tatsuki tilted her head and watched the Emperor and Rukia who was both washing their pale hands, elegantly might she add. Rukia's face was slightly obscured by her black hair, not unlike the Emperor's. She could see the Emperor's face fully and she realized he's much better looking in person. His wife is a goddess too. The Empress who looks like Rukia…

Tatsuki's jaw dropped on the ground again. Her eyes are so wide it was almost comical. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" She hissed. "Rukia is the real deal? She's a royalty?"

"Princess to be exact, shocker, right?" Renji confirmed. A crash was heard behind them and both looked to see Hanataro with a shocked face as well. A broken glass plate on his feet.

"Oh no, and this is the only glass plate we have." He whined when he recovered.

"Great! I arrived just in time. I'm so hungry I could eat _Bagwis_ and _Habagat_ together" said a person behind them. It was Karin. "What's up guys?"

"You might want to re-consider what you threatened to eat. You might upset the _princess_." Tatsuki said, nudging her head where Rukia is. Rukia who is teaching or convincing rather, the Emperor to eat with his hand.

Karin followed her nudge and just like Tatsuki, her jaw dropped when she saw the Emperor. "What in the fuck…!?" She exclaimed loudly. Tatsuki and Renji guffawed. Most heads turned in their direction. Good thing Rukia and her father was at the opposite end of the long table.

Masaki who heard her exclamation chastised her. "Karin, I told you not to curse. Your brother might hear you."

Ichigo who was also in their side said "Tch, I knew she will have a foul mouth."

"Nevermind that, mother. What is the Emperor doing here?" She asked in a smaller voice.

"We'll explain later. Come'n, let's eat. I thought you are hungry?" Renji said and grabbed Karin's hand, they headed towards the table with Karin still in shock.

"Ichigo, call your brother first. He might be playing in the clearing." Masaki said.

"Who?" He asked, confused.

Masaki's eyes widen. Then she smiled. "Let's get your brother together." They started to walk. "When I decided to stay with the group, I didn't know that I was pregnant. I didn't have much difficulties because your father was always coming here to check on me. I gave birth to Seiichi here. He looks so much like you." She fondly told her son.

Ichigo was surprised, he couldn't wait to see him. Then he remembers this morning he saw a boy with orange hair. He might be his brother, he thought.

Sure enough, his guess was confirmed. For their in the clearing Masaki was calling a boy with orange hair.

"Sei, this is your older brother, Ichigo." Masaki introduced.

"Hey, squirt." Ichigo greeted, smirking. He sure looks a younger him.

"Tch, what took you so long to come here?" Seiichi said. He had known about his big brother and have been waiting to meet him. He wanted to know him already because Big Sister Rukia was always telling him funny stories about his older brother.

Ichigo crouched and ruffled his hair. "I'm sorry. But you know what? From now on you will be seeing me often that you'll get tired of my face." Ichigo grinned.

Sei swatted his hand. "Come on, I'm hungry." He marched before them so they won't see a smile showing in his lips.

When they went back, everyone had settled in the long table. Masaki went to sit next to Isshin. Ichigo scowled, the only space available is next to Orihime. He sighed and went to sit there. He motioned for Sei to sit with him but Seiichi was walking towards Rukia and squeezed himself in between her and Grimmjow. Ichigo scowled again. What's with them, always together? He thought, annoyed.

Rukia looked down and ruffled Sei's hair. Sei did not swat her hand, instead he beamed at her.

Ichigo remember what Rukia said when they first met, when he punched her in the face 'My ten year old little brother punches harder than you'. Guilt and gratitude and other feelings that Ichigo couldn't explain swirls in his stomach. So you're taking care of my little brother too, he thought while looking at Rukia. He watch her cut Sei a meat and forced a vegetable on top of his rice. The same warm feeling is engulfing his chest again.

Orihime couldn't help but smile when Ichigo sat beside her. But her smile slowly left her face as she watch Ichigo watch Rukia.

Everyone else surreptitiously observe the Emperor. The Emperor was the only one eating with a spoon and fork. He, with the encouragement of his daughter, did tried to eat using his hand. Eventually Rukia took pity and gave him the utensil.

The Emperor himself is doing his own observation. This experience is entirely new to him. He watched the people eats enthusiastically, others are chatting jovially. Everyone treats each other like a family. He could see that his daughter is used to this kind of environment. This positive environment will be good to Hisana too, he decided.

Few moments more, the long table is now devoid of food. Everyone was satisfied. Even the Emperor who do not remember a time when he was this full. It's because I was eating with my daughter, he concluded.

The elders plus the Emperor talked some more until Kisuke announced he have to return the Emperor back or Aizen might noticed, knowing that this is the longest time the Emperor was away from his wife's side.

Byakuya glared at Kisuke's wording but conceded.

Rukia approached his father when she saw that he was preparing to leave. "Please take care, father. I don't want anything to happen to you. I will see mother as planned." She hugged him.

"Have a safe journey, Your Majesty." Bids everyone, bowing.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Whew, this is so much harder to write. So many characters in one setting. I sometimes forgot the others that I had to go back and insert them.

* _Kali_ – is a Filipino Martial Art that emphasize weapon-based fighting with sticks, knives, bladed weapons and various improvised weapons. In this fic, they uses sticks for training/sparring.

(Manga Spoiler ahead. Be warned)

.

.

.

I'm sorry it took a month. I got busy and I had to grab my momentum back again. I got even more demotivated when I read the latest manga. An hour passed and I was still scowling.

Looks like RenRuki will prevail waaahhh! I don't understand why Kubo made Renji spouts those things when the series is almost finish. What is he trying to hint? What about Ichigo? Will he end up with Orihime? This will surely breaks my heart.

Anyway, thank you for those who reviewed, you guys are what motivate me to continue this story:

 **Hopelessromantic** : Ichigo is going to be so jealous that his face will turn green haha! I'm so glad there is a thing called fanfiction, at least here we can make sure they end up together. I'm still so hang up with the latest chapter, it made me want to wish I didn't read it.

 **Guest (Shirayuki992?)** : IchiRuki lime is too soon :). They will have to realize their feelings first, Ichigo is nearly there. I am still enjoying torturing Ichigo so I'm still gonna put Grimmjow in the equation, and maybe more Hopefully, your questions are answered in this chapter.

 **Kejora:** There you go. You guessed it right… Hope it turned out well for you. Please keep reviewing.

 **NieveDrop** : Your review means a lot. You are right as usual with the grammar mistakes . I hope this chapter answered all your questions. I know you might not be satisfied but I can't make the plot bigger than this, or I might not be able to maintain it. I think you are spot on in your first review when you said that I'm merely skimming the surface of a bigger plot. I know bigger plot would mean introducing Aizen, his 'espadas', his evil plans that could have emphasize the differences in the ideologies of two sides, his relationship with Hueco Mundo, etc. Also, to give the Royal family some more roles, introduce Rinjin and his people, to have Aizen's spy in Rukia's group, etc. But I think I'll go as it is now. I'm afraid to delve deeper, or you all might get bored. I'm not confident weaving a complicated plot yet. Sorry if I disappoint you.

Thanks again for the review. It's really helpful, really. It made me rack my brain haha.

 **ffn1990** : Wow. Thanks so much for the review. It's inspiring. I don't think there are good Ichiruki fics I have not read yet but please, send me your favorites, I might have missed some. Now that I mention it, I suddenly feel bad to those great authors as I rarely leave reviews, and here I am begging for reviews (my bad).

 **Blissbeat** : How the hell did you do that? You nailed it right in the head it made me think you read my draft . I think I am done with the heavy scene, so expect more fluff in the remaining few chapters.

.

.

Tell me what you think.


End file.
